Luna Lovegood and the Trip of Lust
by Yunaman
Summary: It's just another year at Hogwarts for Luna Lovegood, or is it? Everything starts off normally, but suddenly everything goes to hell. A congregation of evil is out to rape her into oblivion. Can she stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood and the Trip of Lust

Chapter 1:An Acquaintance on the Train

It was a warm autumn's day. The Hogwarts students were getting ready to board the train for Hogwarts.  
>Among the crowd was Luna Lovegood. Sitting on top her luggage, she was waiting for the train and she bored.<br>She had not spotted any of friend, alomost as though they refused to acknowledge her existence.  
>Many thought were racing in her mind. Where were her friens? It wasn't like them to not meet her before boarding the train Were they in trouble? Or... All these thought were interupted by an announcement.<p>

''HOGWARTS EXPRESSED IS LEAVING FROM PLANTFORM 9 AND 3/4 FOR HOGWARTS'' the female announcer droned.

Luna quickly got on the train, forgetting what she was thinking about. Luna walked across the train scaning the compartements for empty seats.  
>While she walking she noticed Crabbe and Goyle watching her. She turned around. Creppy lookin, the duo was watching her with lustfull eyes, their eyes ogling her breasts as though they were steaks and they were hungry dogs.<br>Both were drooling heavily. At first Luna was slightly frightened, but she ignored them and went on her way.  
>She found and empty compartement and took a seat in it. Barely 5 minutes had passed and the doors opened.<br>It was a short man, barely reaching half the door in size.

''Professor Flitwick!''Luna exclaimed.

''Oh, hello, Mrs. Lovegood! May I have a seat?'' Flitwick said in a calm and joyfull voice.

''Yeah, sure!''

With that the jewish teacher took a seat. He sat next to Luna. At first, she thought maybe he was getting to friendly, but then she relaxed and forgot. Just as she was getting comfortable,  
>prof. Flitwick asked her something.<p>

''So what colour panties are you wearing, Luna?'' Flitwick asked with a smile on his face.

''WHAT! What kind of question is that?''Luna yelped. Was she imagining?

''I said ''What colour panties are you wearing?'' Flitwick repeated his question.

Luna was cemented in fear. Was he possesed? He was such a nice and sexless professor. How and why did he ask her?  
>Flitwick watched her in silence like a goat watching a petrified orange.<p>

''I see. Guess I'll have to find out myself.'' he exclaimed

With that proffessor Flitwick pulled out his wand and cast a charm that transported the compartement into the fourth dimension where no one could find them.  
>The horny professor started to fondle the teenage ravenclaw's breasts. Luna tried to struggle, but to no avail. Then with one swift motion Flitwick removed her panties with the Hogwarts emblem only to reveal not a cunt but a...<p>

Luna has a penis.

A long time ago when Luna was 4 year old, her father Xenophillius had made a pact with the devil to get a whole wardrobe full of clothes for a new ensemble.  
>The downside was that his daughter would now have a penis, but it was totally worth it... in his eyes at least.<p>

Flitwick was shockes by her growing erection. Her dick was the biggest dick he had ever seen and he watches a lot of wizard porn.  
>The size of her phallus gave him a Napoleon, Oedipus and Messiah complex. He was obviously jealous.<br>At that moment Flitwick shoved his large goblin nose in Lovegood tight anus, making her groan in pain and ectasy.  
>He started moving it up and down almost a member. His large nose, not unlike that of Igor from the Persona series, trembled almost as though it could cum like a dick.<p>

Luna was trapped but for some reason she enjoyed being nosefuck. The fluctuations the tip made in her ass were like miniture christmas explosion. And each of those explosion was an orgasm.  
>Her mind wanted to stop, but her body wanted to continue.<p>

Then the charms professor stopped nosefucking her and whipped out his dick. It was only 2 modest inches of goblin dick, it paled in comparison to Luna's Everest.  
>Luna held back, as not to offend her teacher. This may have been rape, but dammit she was a british lady and would not offend him.<br>Suddenly Flitwick waved his wooden wand made out of plant matter and said:

''ERECTO!''

And with that his penis grew 7 inches. It was the dick enlargening charm, thought only a myth among wizards. Only a few wielded this charm and Flitwick was one of them.  
>Luna was shocked. And with reason. Her abnormally small ass couldn't take it. She tried to struggle but found her arms and legs bound by a bondage charm. With no alarm Flitwick shoved his large dick in her ass like a steamroller into a glass shop and started fucking her.<br>Luna wrigled her ass trying to escape but she could not. The dick was too big.

Flitwick moved faster and faster and didn't care about his speed. Almost reaching climax, he cast the climax reduction charm and kept on.  
>He fucked her so fast her ass caught fire. The flames and smoke entered the third dimension but allas the door to the compartment was locked and no one could save her.<br>The fire burned Flitwick's clothes, but that only aroused him more as he was a pyrophilliac. This in tuen made him thrust harder, Luna moaning in pain and pleasure engulfed in flames along with her vile teacher.  
>Luckily Luna herself was immune to fire.<p>

Suddenly without no warning Flitwick came so hard, it made Luna's inside expand slightly and she vomited yellow sticky goblin jizz.  
>All of this rape made Luna's own penis want to cum, but Luna had to free herself. With all of her strenght Luna slapped Flitwick's face with her dick.<br>She slapped him so hard his teeth started flying around the room. Flitwick was most displeased.

He pulled out his wand and said:

''Avada Ke-''

Before he could finish it, however, he was interrupted by Luna's shejizz squirting all over the room. The cum forced Luna's wand into her hand and she swiftly said:

''Semenopapilocarnivorato!''

Suddenly all her cum turned into flesh eating puple scaled butterflies. They leaped and Flitwick and started eating his flesh.  
>Flitwick was screaming so loud it almost made Luna's eyeballs pop out. He quickly cast a fire charm to burn the butterflies.<br>He manahed to save himself, his body covered in blood, semen and insect guts. He tried to kill her again, but it was too late.  
>Luna was no free. Using her Animagus powers, because she was an Animagus and McGonagalll taught her, she became a mini-cryo volcano and started to spew liquid nitrogen and liquid oxygen everywhere, freezing Flitwick and his now shrunken from the cold goblin prick.<p>

She narrowly escaped the fourth dimension room and found the train had just stopped at Hogwarts. Knowing that Flitwick was frozen, she calmly picked up her things, put some panties on and was greeted by her friends.

''So, what did you do all this time on the train?''Said Harry''We couldn't find you.''

''Oh, nothing much.''Luna answered playfully.

With that Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville went to Hogwarts.

END of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Luna Lovegood and the Trip of Lust

Chapter 2:

Luna Lovegood and her friends entered the Hogwarts through the gate. It was an unusually sunny day in Hogwarts.  
>The birds were singing, the bees polinating and the doxies were playing poker.<br>The group was talking about how they spent their summer. As they walked through the Great Hall the saw Draco Voldemort.

He was carrying a magic filecabinet with one hand and snapping his fingers like a douchebag with the other.  
>He had changed. He was noticeably taller and had a tatoo on his right arm that said ''Thug Life''<p>

Luna laughed slightly and asked him:

''Her Draco where are you carying that filecabinet? Does Slytherin need it to store the files of all the whores your house produces?''

Draco was hurt by her question. It was no secret that most slytherin girls went to work in bordellos and whore houses when they grew up.  
>He wanted to retort to her questions, but he was in a hurry and had to deliver that filecabinet, so he ignored the group and went on his way.<br>The group went to their rooms in their respective houses and called it a day.

The next day, it was time for potions class. Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down the stairs to the dungeon where the class was usually held.  
>On the way down the saw draco's magic filecabinet laying on the floor.<p>

''Why would Draco leave it here in the middle of the corridor?'' Hermione pondered.

Suddenly the saw an arm reaching from under the filecabinet. It was Draco's hand.

''We have to help him!''Harry said.

''But he's Draco Malfoy. Remember all the thing he's done to you Harry.'' Ron said.

''SHUT UP, RON! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS, RON!''Harry yelled and punched Ron so hard he flew into a shelf of potions ingredients and became unconcious.

Harry, Luna and Hermione picked up the filecabinet and exposed Draco below it. He was flat like a pancake.  
>He tried to get up, but he only folded downwards like a harmonica and died.<p>

''Poor, Draco.''Luna said''I guess it can't be helped.''

''Maybe it can. Let's take him to Madam Pommefrite's nursery. I heard she can revive people now.'' Hermione said with a smartass grin.

And so they did. Because of that they were late for Potions class. The professor didn't mind though.  
>They were followed by Ron. He was all bandeged up and mad at Harry. That's why he sat in the different place this time.<br>This year they had a new Potions teacher. It was Professor Horace Slughorn.

''Hello, students! My name is Proffesor Slughorn but you can call me Nick.''

''Ok, Nick. What are we going to study about today.'' Hermione said enthousiastically.

''Today, students, we're going to brew a potion called The Cephalopoda Draught.'' Slughorn said calmly.

''The Cephalopa Draught?''Luna repeated.''What does it do?''

''You'll see!.''Horace said while licking his lips evily.

A chill went down the students's spines but they gnored it.

Prof Slughorn handed Luna a list of ingreients for the potion. The list read:

15 oz of pig snot 1 table spoon of Newt bile 1 ox horn 3 chicken fingers 750 grams of grinded Venomosa tentacula roots mixed with Hippogryph spit 2 kilograms of fly eyeballs 3 1/2 litres of fish oil 1 bone in the shape of the state of Texas 2 cups of bleach

''The ingredients are in the other room. Will you please get them, Ms. Lovegood?'' Slutborn said with his nose and chin held up high.

And Luna got the ingredients and started mixing them. The class watched as all the ingredients mixed into a liquid and formed a nice dark blue lather.

''Now what?''Luna asked boredly.

Her arms were tired from all the mixing. If only the professor had picked some else to stur, maybe Potter.

''Now you die!''Prof. Slughorn said and started laughing maniacally.

Suddenly out of the cauldron immerged a couple of balck tentacles who started orally, vaginally and anally raping the students.  
>Slughorn kept on laughing. His cakcle filled the entire roon and encouraged the tentacles to go faster.<br>One of the tentacles caught Luna's legs and was preparing to rape her.

''Help, guys!''Luna said and cast glacius on the tentacles and freed herself.

But that didn't stop the tentacles. As soon as a tentacle died, two new sprouted from the cauldron. These new tentacles were twice as big, twice as long and with a twice bigger libido.

''We have to stop them.''Ron said.

''But how?''Harry wondered.

Suddenly Harry turned around and saw an old potions schoolbook. He opened the book and saw a picture of Slughorn.

''Help me Harry!'' the picture said.

''Hubba whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-''Harry exclaimed.

''I'm the real slughorn. That impostor is my evil side and he trapped me in this book. He wants to take over Hogwarts one class at a time. You must stop him.''The real Lughorn explained.

''But how?'' Harry abd Luna said in one voice.

''I can stop him. But first you must free me. In order to free me, however, you need eukaryotic haploid cells. They are the only thing that can neutralize this trap curse. Quick, before he sees you talking to me!''

''But were are we going to find haploid cells?''Harry asked with a worried voice.

''Well, spermatozoa are eukaryotic haploid cells. Which means that one of you guys has to jerk off.'' Hermione said frowning.

''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' Ron and Harry said.

They stood there silent for a moment, until Ron broke the silence.

''Well I can't do it. I masturbated this morning so I can't do it.''Ron said.

''Can't we use the tentacles's semen?''Harry asked.

''No. Their semen is evil. It taints everything it touches.'' Slughorn said.

''I guess it's up to me.''Harry gulped and reluctantly pulled down his pants.

He took out his half-blood wizard dick and started jerking it. Meanwhile the tentacles had raped all teh other students. They were lying on the ground, their mouths gargling with saliva and semen, their bodies convulcing in pure ectasy from the tentacle rape.  
>Suddenly evil Slughorn stopped laughing and said:<p>

''Attack them, my pretties. Rape them into oblivion!''

And with that the tentacles attacked Harry, Ron, Luna and Hemione.

''Proxima Maximus!''Hermione said and cast a protective shield around the group.

The tentacles started banging on the shield, slowly breaking it apart.

''Hurry, Harry! Cum all over that book!''Luna yelled concerned.

''I can't cum this fast. I'm a slow cummer ~naaaaaaa!''Harry said almost crying from the friction on his dick.

Luna and Ron did all the could to make Harry cum faster. Luna put some nipple clamps on Harry and Ron was showing him naked pictures of Ginny he had in his locket.  
>Hermione did all she could to hold the shield, but the tentacles were strong and they weren't giving up.<p>

Suddenly the tentacles broke the shield. At that moment Harry came buckets all over the book and good Slughorn's face.  
>White sparks flew around the book and the good Slughorn emerged from the book with his wand ready, albeit covered in Harry's love juices.<p>

''Avada Kedavra!'' Good Slughorn said and killed his evil self.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Evil Slughorn yelled as the green light covered his body.

He fell on the ground and disintegrated.

''Thank you, everyone!''Slughorn said.''I couldn't have done it without you.''

''Nonsense. You did all the work.'' Luna joyfully said.

''You helped a lot. But there's no time to rest. Take the raped students to the infirmary, so they can be purified or else they'll turn into fap golblins.'' Slughorn said ''Now if you excuse me, I have to go clean myself from all of this cum.''

And so Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione took the students to the infirmary.

END of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I have a review. That's enough justification for me to update this story. Also,  
>I have to spell check. Some of my mistakes are pretty embarrassing.<p>-<br>Chapter 3:Revelations

Luna and company had just exited the infirmary after leaving the infected students there.

''This is so weird.'' Luna said.

''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked.

''First, Flitwick tried to rape me on the train, then Slughorn tried to rape all of us.  
>I'm starting to see a patern here.''<p>

''Maybe we should tell Dumbledore.'' Harry suggested.

''Excelent idea, Harry!'' Hermione said.

And so they all went to Dumbledore's office. Luna asked Dumbledore's secretary if they can see them and she let them in.

''Professor, you're not gonna believe what hap-'' Luna was interrupted.

''I know. You've been attacked.'' Dumbledore calmly said. With him were professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick.

Seeing Flitwick made Luna stand on edge. She didn't want to be ass raped again.

''Syrupify!''Luna yelled. And suddenly Flitwick was covered in thick syrup.

''What is the meaning of this, Ms. Lovegood?'' Flitwick demanded.

''You know very well. You raped me! Plus, how are you still alive?''

''I don't what you're talking about.''

Before a fight could break out, Dumbledore raised his hand and silenced the two.

''The Flitwick who raped you was not the real Flitwick'' Dumbledore said. ''It was his evil side.''

''That makes sense. Slughorn's evil side attacked us, so it must've been Flitwick's evil side who raped you, Luna.'' Hermione said.

''Shut up, smartass!'' Harry yelled and punched Hermione so hard her fake jaw flew out of her mouth and fell into McGonagall's mouth makeing her choke.

''Harry are you off your bi-polar depression pills?'' Luna asked.

''Yes.''

Suddenly Harry became sad and fountains of water and snot poured from his eyes and nose.  
>With a quick spell Dumbledore returned everything to normal.<p>

''Now that orer has been restored, I shall explain about the attacks. We don't know who is making the attacks, but what we know is that they are using the Miror of Evil to summon people's darksides. We believe it's Voldemort behind this.''

''But why are they raping us instead of killing us? Luna said with a louder voice.

This woke up Ron. He had fallen asleep as soon as Dumbledore had started talking. Suddenly, McGonagall turned Ron into an otter.

''That will teach you to pay attention, Ronald!'' McGonagall said.

''Owned!'' Neville said while snickering.

''Grow up, you wanker!'' Ron retorted.

''I know not why they're trying to rape you. That's what we must find out. We have to stop Voldemort.'' Dumbledore said. ''Battlestations!''

And with that the floor opened engulfing Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco and Dumbledore.  
>They fell into a tunnel which was also a slide. As they slided techno music started playing.<p>

''What in the name of king Potato is this?'' Ron asked, still an otter.

Each of them reached a room with a chair,computer and many screens(with the exception of Ron. He got sharred a room with Neville.).  
>Suddenly Hogwarts levitated of the ground and the towers and segments started moving and reforming to create a giant robot made out of Hogwarts.<p>

''What is all of this?'' Draco said with amazement. Being the sheltered child he was, he had never seen anything like this.  
>Despite their monry, both his parents were cheapskates, so never got any comics, a tv or any other form of entertainment.<br>To remedy this, he would usually turn the carpet into a clone of himself to fool his parents, while he crashed at Crabbe and Goyle's.

''You never told us Hogworts was a robot.'' Harry angrily said to Dumbledore over the computer screen.

''This is for dire situations only. Plus, I had this installed last year.'' Dumbledore then paused quickly and continued.

''This robot is known as the Hogbot. Each of you controls a part of the robot. Harry you control the left leg, Draco you control the right leg,  
>Hermione you control the left arm, Neville you control the right arm, Luna you control the robot's penis and I control it's head and torso.''<p>

''What about me professor?'' Ron asked with puppy dog eyes.

''You get to be our mascot.''

''Can I at least not be an otter for this?''

''Sure.'' And with that Dumbledore waved his wand and turned Ron into a clam.

''Oh, fuck you guys!'' Ron exclaimed.

''So how are we going to find Voldemort, professor?'' Harry asked.

''Simple. Hogbot is equiped with smellovision.''

''Smellowhat?'' Everyone exclaimed.

''Smellovision. Its just like regular video, except it records 3 things: Audio, Video and Smell.''

''Yeah and...'' Luna said.

''I have this recording of Dumbledore in his base playing with a metronome. We'll use Ron's slam sense of smell to get his scent. Then Ron will be able to detect where he is.''

''Out of the question. You wankers fucked me up. I'm not helping.'' Ron said angrily.

''Neville persuade him!'' Dumbledore ordered.

''With pleasure.'' Neville replied.

And with that Neville opened Ron's shell and started licking him as though he was licking a woman's vagina.

''Wha- Stop!''

But Neville didn't stop. He kept on going. Neville didn't look like it, but he knew how to eat out a woman.  
>He was eating out Ron. Both moaned in ecstasy, while Neville was strocking his dick, just in case the clam pussy eating didn't ''persuade'' Ron.<br>He moved his tongue in all sides, making sure he masaged every part of Ron's newly acquired clam body.

Meanwhile, Draco was watching them while jerking off violently. Draco had a fetish for marine creatures.  
>Anything marine turned him on: Sharks, jellyfish, starfish, corals, hydras etc. He first fapped to his own goldfish.<br>As luck would have it clams were one of his biggest turn-ons.

''Yeah! Lick that foot!'' Draco yelled as he strocked his nearly orgasming boner in shame and joy.

Meanwhile, Ron was getting a huge orgasm. He tried to struggle, but he couldn't escape.  
>Then, he saw Neville dick, erect and ready to plow.<p>

''Oh, fuck! He's gonna kill me with that thing. I better agree.''

But suddenly Ron came hard a pearl which hit Neville in the eye so hard it gouged out his eye.  
>Neville screamed like a little girl so hard it broke all of Hogwarts's windows.<br>At this time Draco came so hard the semen ricocheted of the wall and entered his ears and came out of his nose.

''I agree. I agree. Please, stop.'' Ron yelled.

Interestingly Neville wasn't angry about losing his eye. Upon closer inspection everyone noticed that the eye was a glass eye.  
>Neville's secret had been revealed. Neville started sweating with embarrasment.<br>The eye was broken beyond repair, so Neville took out an eyepatch and put it on.  
>This increased his coolness by 33%.<p>

Ron picked up Voldemort's scent and was trying to determine where he was. Meanwhile Luna had just finished filming the sex scene between Neville and Clam Ron and started uploading it on .

''I found him. He's in New England.'' Ron said.

''Let's go!''

The robot ran a little stepping on Hogsmeade and completely destroying it, killing Aberforth Dumbledore who was trying to have sex with a goat, and flew off.  
>The ship landed outside of Voldemort's apartement and everyone entered quickly armed with their wands.<p>

''Hands up where I can see them!'' Luna yelled.

''Potter, Luna, to what do I owe this spendid visit?'' Voldemort asked chuckling.

''You know very well.'' Luna answered.

''I'm afraid I don't.'' He said.

''Don't play dumb with me. You sent Flitwick's evil side to rape me and then you sent Slughorn.''

''I'm afraid I don't possess the Miror of evil. I never had.'' Voldemort calmly said.

''Stop lying!''

''I'm not. I have now plans to kill any of you right now. True, I plan to kill you in th future, but not now.''

''You sure, you're not lying?'' Hermione asked.

''I'm not. I'm surrounded by 6 people and a clam, aren't I? Plus rape isn't my style, I prefer murder.  
>I had Draco smuglle a magic file cabinet into Hogworts, which I would use to teleport my Dementors into the school and kill you next year.<br>Until then I'm on vacation. Of course, being the idiot that he is, Draco failed and I've decided to just take it easy and have a vacation.''

''Well, at least I tried.'' Draco said with a silly expression.

''Then if it isn't you, who is it?'' Luna wondered.

''Well I did see someone suspicious.''

''Suspicous, huh? Where?''

''I was at your establishment, Luna, and a saw a familiar looking black haired girl.''

''Her establishment?'' Ron asked bewildered.

''He means my chain of whorehouses called Luna's girls. They're quite popular.  
>The original one is in Berlin, but I have a whole chain them all over the world.<br>What was this girls doing, Voldie?''

''She was bossing the staff around, I believe. I didn't pay attention, because I was fucking a transexual hooker.  
>I thought it was you, Luna, but with dyed hair.''<p>

''That bitch! She dares steal my establishment. I'll fuck her up. Which Luna's girls was it? If you tell me I'll give you a 50% off everything, not just the trannies.''

''How generous of you, Luna. But there's no need. It was the one in Amsterdam.''

''Amsterdam, huh? Ok, everyone, we're off to Luna's Girls in Amsterdam.''

''Amsterdam? Oh fuck yeah! Time for weed!'' Ron and Neville jumped with joy.

''Time for hookers!'' Draco and Harry jumped.

''No hookers for you, Harry. Cuz, if you kill like you did last time, you're paying for her.'' Luna said seriously.

''Aww, damn!'' Harry said with a disappointed face.

''Bye, Voldie. Thanks for the help!'' Luna said and waved goodbye.

''Bye.'' Voldemort answered.

And so they flew off into the sunset hitting a giant pterodactyl.

END of chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Whorehouse Blues

Hogbot crash landed just outside Luna's girls after the crash with the pterodactyl. Luckily the robot was mostly undamaged, save for some minor holes and scratches, but that's nothing magic can't fix. Luna, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville and Dumbledore went outside.  
>It was raining and very gloomy. Despite this, everyone was going their way as if the rain wasn't even there.<p>

''Smell that Amsterdam air! Smells like stoner puke and hookers. I love it.'' Harry said enthusiastically.

''Don't get overexited, Harry! We have a bitch to fuck up.''

''Uh..Yeah! I kinda forgot, Luna.''

With that Luna and company marched into the whorehouse named Luna's girls. Red velvet, gold, marble, fountains and tvs showing every depravity known to man decorated the place. Porno music was playing everywhere and neon lights illuminated signs which directed the ''guests''.

''How tacky!''Hermione said.

As the group walked around, the were noticed by the multiple whores. They greeted Luna with a cheerfull ''Madam!''.  
>Luna told the group to wait in the lobby near the fountain of lube. Meanwhile, Luna went to the central ofiice where she met the head secretary who ran the whorehouse while she was away, Miss Baas.<p>

Miss Baas had black hair. She wore plain clothes far from the flashy things the prostitutes wore and had an overall appearence of a young librarian. She was reminiscent of Naomi Watts in the Tank Girl movie.

''Madam, you're back.''Miss Baas said in a serious yet quiet and embarassed voice.

''Where's that bitch who stole my extablishment? And how did she get away with it?''

''Who?''

''You know who I'm talking about. That black haired whore who ran this place. It wasn't you, was it? Because if it was I'll cu-''

''Heavens, no! I didn't do anything. It was you.''

''It was me. What are talking about?''

''Are you ok, madam? You seem so different from before. And now you're suddenly blonde again. I think you need a doct-''

''I'm perfectly ok!'' Luna yelled '' Tell me what happened here, right now!''

A moment of awkward silenced followed. After the short pause Miss Baas spoke out.

''Well, I guess I can tell you, madam. I just hope this amnesia you have clears after I tell you.''

''Just get on with it.'' Luna said with great impatience.

Meanwhile, Harry and the rest bored out of their skulls in the lobby.

''I can't believe I'm this bored... in Amsterdam of all places!'' Harry said.

''Tell me about it.'' Ron replied.

''You could always use the services here, Harry.''

''Hermione, you're a genius.'' Harry said with a big lustfull smile.

''But Luna told you not to-''

''Stop being such a killjoy, Hermione. What harm can one hooker do?'' Harry interupter Hermione and the ran off witn the rest.

''What about me?'' Ron asked concerned.

''Oh, yeah! I almost forgot.''

And with that Harry picked up Ron and threw him into the nearest fish tank.

''Don't leave me here, you wanker!''

Suddenly Ron was surrounded by female clams.

''Ladies, there's a new clam in town.'' The she-clams said and threw themselves at Ron.

''Ladies, Ladies, there's enough of me to go around.'' Ron said with a grin of enjoyment, despite that, clams can't grin but he tried anyway because why not?

Hermione was left alone with Dumbledore in the lobby.

''You know, professor, you can go and fuck a prostitute too.'' Hermione said.

''I'm gay.''

''I'm sure Luna has some gigolos.''

''I don't suppose she has one that looks like Grindelwald, does she?''

''...Yeah, I'm going to the food court.''

Hermione left Dumbledore alone in the lobby. Meanwhile, Harry, Draco and Neville were looking around the brothel.

''Harry, do you think Luna will charge us for this?'' Draco asked.

''Are you kidding? We know the owner of one of biggest chains of whorehouses in the world. I'm sure she won't.''

''Well in that case, let's go party!'' Draco yelled and ran off.

The three split and Harry went into a room he saw. Inside there was a large bed able to accommodate 6 people.  
>The room like the rest of the whorehouse. Lots of velvet and precious metals, marble and paintings covered the walls.<br>Harry stripped himself and laid on the bed.

''Harry, get ready because it's sexy time.'' Harry said to himself. He then noticed a naked statue of Hercules on the other side of the room.

''I wonder why they'd put that in here.'' he wondered.

Suddenly two big burly black dudes enter the room. They were large and looked like wrestlers.  
>Harry looked in horror at their naked bodies and erect 12 inch members.<p>

''You ready for a pounding you'll never forget?''

''Oh, fuck me!''

''Can do.''

''No that's not what I me- blughhr'' Harry couldn't finish because his mouth was silenced with 12 inches of angry african cock. His ass was not far behind.

Meanwhile, Luna was listening to Miss Baas's story.

''Well, it all started two weeks ago. You appered of out nowhere, Miss Luna, with hair dyed black and a foul mood. You demanded all of the whores' salaries to be cut by half and doubled their working hours.  
>Many objected, but you brutally raped anyone who didn't listen in the basement dungeon, including myself. It was horrible.''<p>

''I don't remember ever doing anything like that. I mean, I'm a nice employer and care about my whores. Unless... it was my EVIL SIDE.'' Luna thought to herself. ''Quick! Where did I go after that?''

''Well, earlier today you said something about a robot coming and you ran off up Jamaica street.''

''When did that happen?''

''About 10 minutes ago. Then suddenly you came back with your regular hair color and we started this conversation.''

''Which means I can still catch her if I'm fast enough. Thanks, Miss Baas. Apreciate it.'' and Luna ran off.

''Where are you going now, madam?'' Miss Baas asked bewildered.

While running across the brothel, Luna saw Harry being raped by the two black men.

''Help, Luna! I won't blgrh la-bgh-st any longer blgrh!'' Harry barely said, his mouth gargling with creamy jizz.

''No time, gotta run!''

Luna left the whorehouse and was now on the street.

''Maybe if I use a spell, I can catch her.'' She thought to herself. '' Volatus volatilis!''

And with that Luna started running faster than Speedy Gonzales after eating jalapeno and pork and beans, while looking for the bathroom.  
>Meanwhile Harry was being fucked hard by the two big black dudes. His body wriggled around like a ragdoll in a tornado.<br>All of his orifices had been used, were being used and would be used again. Semen dripped from each and every hole he had, while the two black guys simultaneously used his ass, which by this moment looked like the Grand Canyon.

His balls were long dry, having been fucked so much he had already came everything he had.  
>There was so much semen flying around the room, that it covered everything.<br>The Hercules statue was head to toes in white spunk, so much so that you couldn't see the marble under it.

Meanwhile, Draco was fucking a hooker dressed in a fish costume, Dumbledore was staring into space,  
>Ron was having a clam orgy, Hermione was eating a bologna sandwich with pickles and vagina mucus and Neville had found his way on a porn shoot were he outdid the male porn stars by fucking 16 chicks at the same time, because he's awesome like that.<p>

Luna on the other hand had reached an alley at end of town. She saw a black haired giel in the darkness.

''Come out, you bitch! It's time to pay for what you've done.'' Luna yelled.

The girl stepped forward. Luna was shocked, she looked just like her except she had black hair and a maniacal grin.

''You must be my evil side.'' Luna remarked.

''My name is Solara Hateevil. I am your evil side. Prepare for rape.''

''Not on my watch.''

Suddenly Solara summoned a giant squid and Sherlock Holmes in a school girl outfit. Luna tried to use magic to stop them,  
>but they deflected every spell she shot at them. They slowly approached her until Luna was cornered in the alley.<p>

''Oh, fuck! What am I gonna do?'' Luna said.

END of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Big Rape in Small Amsterdam

Luna was cornered. She had discovered who took over her bar, but the confrontation between the two proved too troublesome for her. Now she was about to get raped. The squid grabed Luna with its slimey tentacles and started squeezing her. It squeezed her so hard she started screaming and sneezing in pain.

''Yes! Squeeze every drop of life from her. She must not struggle!'' Solara said with a rapeface.

The squid squeezed Luna harder and harder. This made her scream insults in every language known to man and in a few not known. She bit one of the squid's tentacles so hard it ruptured the squid's capillaries and blood started flying in all directed covering the local gay pride parade. The squid made a noise so high pitched it raised the lost city of Atlantis, only to sink it again.

The squid then ripped Luna's panties with it's beak and shoved it's huge tentacle into Luna's tight wizard pussy, dislocating her vulva. Luna simultaneously felt the pain of a million circumsized dicks and had 3 000 000 orgasms. She immediately got a boner and came so hard she pierced the heavens with her cum and destroyed the russian space staion ''Mir''. Her boobs then lactated milk at such speed it went back in time and killed Hitler.

''YOU BASTARD!''Luna screamed and tried to attack the squid but sadly she could not because the squid was holding her with it's tentacles.

The squid quickly filled all of Luna's orifices with it's tentacles making her moan in pain pleasure.  
>The squid throat fucked her so hard it came into her stomach and the cum out of her ass and drowned a bee hive.<p>

''You liked that, don't you Luna? Feel my squid Mortimer cuming in all of your holes. MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!'' Solara laughed.

Mortimer then proceeded to regurgitate fish guts all over his tentacles and used that as lubrication for the rape.  
>He was one sick son of a bitch. Having her ass, pussy, mouth, ears and nose tentaclefucked made Luna spin like it meatspin and it came thick creamy jizz at regular intervals until she had no more cum left.<p>

The squid then used all of its tentacles to spin Luna like a spinning top and shover up its ass,  
>while howling like a horny mutt. It then threw Luna and she crashed into the wall waking up a middle class dutch family and scaring them so hard that they died, revived themselves and drank drain fluid to kill themselves again.<p>

Luna was unconcious and couldn't move a muscle. Sadly her willpower wasn't enough to make her move or anything.

''Sherlock, do your stuff!'' Solara ordered with a cold voice.

''Watson taught me this, Luna.''

And then Sherlock picked up Luna's unconcious body and threw her into a convinietly placed washing machine.  
>He then threw his dirty schoolgirl outfit with her. He then jerked off his manly dick and came into the detergent compartment and then poured cake mix there. He then started the washing machine.<p>

Luna woke up only to find herself spinning with cum and cake mix everywhere. She tried to pick up her wand but the spinning made it fall into her ass. She tried to pull it out of her ass but the washing machine spun her so hard looked like straight from a kamasutra book minus the man.

''SPIN CYCLE!'' yelled Sherlock like a madman and pressed the button making the washing machine start the spin cycle.

It felt like pure torture for Luna and not rape. But why were they doing this? What was their goal?  
>Luna had no time for these question because the spin cycle made the cake mix gain sentience after mixing with the semen. It became a formless monster dick made out of cake mix with formed a fleshlite over Luna's dick and made her cum.<p>

Meanwhile Solara was charging hobos to see the amazing spinin witch get raped by a cake mix monster.  
>It was no secret that creepy rape like this turned her on to no end. She was so horny she made Sherlock fuck her ass while she peed all over the hobos. Being poor as fuck and hypnotized the hobos fought over who would get the privilige of drinking Solara's Sodium rich piss. The devil himself who be shocked at this display of depravity.<p>

''Luna! What the fuck is going on?''

It was Hermione. She had wounded up here after following Luna. Seeing Hermione made Solara change her sinfull smile into a grumpy face.  
>''Nobody shall interfere with my plans. Imperio!''<p>

''Wha- I'll save you Luna! Arghjh!''

Hermione was now under Solara's control. Solara then ordered Hermione to conjure a revolver and use it to masturbate. Hermione being a brainwashed zombie whore right now, immediately complied.  
>She conjured a revolver and shoved it into her tight pussy. She then started moving the gun back and forth stimulating her hairy mudblood pussy.<p>

Being a zombie she didn't moan or anything. She just kept masturbating. She moved so fast flames and smoke started to emit, but she didn't stop. Solara then being the sadistic bitch that she is,  
>cast a spell on Hermione which trapped her into a time warp where she would revolverfuck her pussy for all eternity.<p>

Luna saw her friend in trouble through the window of the washing machine. But what could she do?  
>She was traped. Suddenly Luna had a brilliant idea. She let herself be spun by the washing machine,<br>this in turn made slap the cake monster with her dick so hard it entered her ass freeing Luna's prized wand/vibrating dildo. Now with wand in her hands Luna tried to cast a spell but the broken wand ignited the cake monster making it explode. But it got even worse. All of this spining made Luna fart so hard it ignited too and exploded the washing machine vaporizing Sherlock Holmes, Mortimer and the hobos.

Luna was now free. A little bathered but still free.

''You're gonna pay for all you put me through, you whore! Why are you doing this?'' Luna said angrily.

''Wouldn't you like to know? Velox!''

Suddenly Luna realised that Highlander the Quickening was being projected onto her brain.

''No! Not this movie! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I beg you!'' Luna started screaming.

She fell on the ground and started convulsing. The pain was so great for her that she started to smash herself against the nearby wall to releive the anguish, but to no avail.

''Yes! Suffer, you bitch. Hahahha. Oh, God! I haven't had so much fun since I split up the spice girls. This is so hot. YEAHHHHHHHHHH! POTTER GIRL! HHHYEAAAH!''  
>Solara yelled. She was getting the biggest sadist orgasm in the history of the universe. ''Yes! THIS IS SO GOOOOOOOOOD! NYSUAHGFHFHDGFSJKAA!''<p>

The orgasm was so great it made Solara's very atoms explode and release their energy. She then transformed into a mini-nuke.  
>The mushroom cloud was small but it still could be seen from Brussels. The earth shook, babies cried, ice-cream melted,<br>pot spoiled, hookers became nuns and the dead rose from their graves.

Being the badass that she is Luna survived the blast with only minor injuries. After the smoke and radiation cleared Luna saw Solara's body lying there. Solara was still alive after all that!

Luna barely walking used her animagus powerd to turn into a bear and started mouthfucking Solara with her bear cock.

''You- hav..en't ...w..on yet, Lu-""

Solara could not continue, because Luna choked her to death with her dick as revenge for the rape. Luna then reverted to her original form.  
>She then used her magic to free Hermione from the time warp. Luckily only 11 hours had passed in there.<br>Luna then called the ambulance. They arrived immediately and picked up Hermione. She was still alive after 11 hours of masturbation with a revolver.

Meanwhile far away a mysterious figure was watching the events via crystal ball.

''How unfortunate! Solara has failed. And we had so much hope she would be the one to get Luna.'' The figure said.

Two other shadowly figures were also present there. They were all sitting at a large antique table in a dark and spooky place, gazing at the crystal ball.

''First Flitwick, then Slughorn, then Solara. Gentlemen, I believe the Mirror of Evil is not a great investment.''

''Tell me about it! These evil sides can't do anything right. I guess we'll have take care of buisiness ourselves.  
>But first let's take care of that idiot who sold us the mirror...SEVERUS SNAPE!''<p>

END of chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The unhospitable hospital

Luna arived at the hospital in the Amsterdam Red Light district. The doctors rushed Hermione to the ER, while Luna had to wait outside. She was visibly very concerned and after smoking several thousand cigarette case worth of cigarettes she finally got word from the doctors that the operation was successfull.

''Hermione will now be moved to a room o recover. She needs a few weeks to recover, after all that was tough vagina surgery.'' Doctor Rasta said with a jamacan accent.

''Ca-'' Luna exhaled an industrial chimney worth of smoke from her mouth, nose, pussy and ass ''Ca-an I visit her *cough*?''

''Certainly not! She's resting now.''

''!''

''Oh, alright! But be quick about it.''

With that Luna went to Hermione's room after doing haemodialysis on the way to detoxicate herself from the cigarette fumes. Hermione's room was white and sterile as most hospital rooms are. The windows were wide open and warm sunlight and cool breeze gently entered the room. In the room there was just the bed on which Hermione layed and a table with marijuana in a marble vase.

''Hey, Hermione are you awake?'' Luna asked somewhat quietly.

But Hermione didn't hear her.

''Hermione! Hermione! Earth to Hermione!''

She still didn't answer.

''HERMIONE! YOU BITCH, WAKE THE FUCK UP!'' Luna yelled with a megaphone she had just conjured using her magic.

''It's useless. She can't hear you.'' a disembodied voice said.

''Who's that.''

''Oh, it's just me.'' a kind nurse said as she entered the room.

She had blonde hair and wore a pearly white nurse uniforme. She was somewhat average loking, with no particular features standing out other than her hair color.

''So are you here to check up on Hermione?'' Luna asked curiously.

''Well...not exactly.''

''What do you mean?''

''I'M HERE TO RAPE YOU, LUNA LOVEGOOD!'' The nurse yelled with genderless demonic voice.

''What th-''

SUddenly the nurse removed the uniform revealing that she was an evil penis demon. Her body was shaped like gigantic phallus with balls for legs, shaft for body, hands with dick fingers, a mouth with sharp teeth on the head,  
>a pussy on the scrotum and a pair of demonic tits equipped with fearsome dickniples.<p>

Also the door was conveniently locked for whatever reason.

Meanwhile

Severus Snape was busy organising his dildos and animal fetuses in jars down in his laboratory in the Hogwarts sewers. He was humming Metallica while suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Could it be the milkman?  
>Snape really did enjoy the milkman's bimonthly visits ever so much. Boy did he like drinking his milk and by milk I mean actual fucking milk, so don't get any weird ideas.<p>

Any way he opened the door only to reveal a tower cloaked figure.

''May I ask what you are doing here, Sir. This is private laboratory.'' Snape said with a pretentious voice.

''That mirror you sold us, Severus, is a piece of shit. It doesn't work.'' The figure said with a monotone but still frightening voice.

''Whaddya mean it doesn't work. It worked just fine last time I uses it. I swear.'' Severus said. His forehead was instantly covered in sweat.

''You're going to pay.''

''It's not my fault. I didn't know it was past the expiration date. I swear.''

''This displeases us greatly. All those who sell us useless stuff shall be exterminated.''

The dark figured removed his body. It was... Darkseid!

''You shall pay, Severus Snape!'' Darkseid said.

''Please no!'' Snape started crying.

However, that was all a clever ruse. Snape was just pretending to cry. He then caught Darkseid off guard with a fast Avada kedavra. Flashing green light emerged from Snape's wand and quickly zoomed towards Darkseid.  
>However, Darkseid just lifted his arm and absorbed the attack.<p>

''Pathetic!''

''Gulp!'' Snape was now in deep shit.

Darkseid took a bottled dildo and showed it down Snape's throat. Snape started choking on the bottle.  
>It was far wider that his mouth.<p>

''Mhhrghrrmmhrmrhgr!'' Snape choaked.

Darkseid then pushed the damn thing down Severus' throat making him swallow it in one go. Snape felt a surge of pain and nausea and fell on the ground, vomiting profusely.

''Pig!'' Darkseid yelled and then kicked Snape in the chin. He fell back and broke several hundred beakers, bottles and glassware on the shelves behind him.

Darkseid then took out a Polyjuice potion out of his pocket and removed the cork. He then poured the entire contents of the bottle down Snape's throat. Snape started to feel weird.

''What's happening.'' Snape barely managed to say.

''Let's see how you like being a WOMAN!''

And just as Darkseid said, it happened. Snape grew a pair of tits, his dick receeded and suddenly he had a vagina. In a few seconds Snape had become a female version of himself. This was possible because several months back when Darkseid bought the mirror of Snape, he had taken some hair off Snape when he wasn't paying attention. Then Darkseid substituted Snape's Y chromoses in the hair sample with X chromosomes.  
>And then used that to make the potion. If Snape betrayed him in any way or if he just felt like it,<br>he would use the potion on Snape.

Darkseid then removed the spandex he wore, leaving only his gloves, boots and head thing. His big hulking body cast a shadow upon Snape's now female body. Snape's face showed fear, fear of Darkseid's gray erect 15 inch dick which pointed right towards her.

Darkseid ripped Snape's robe and shoved his huge dick in Snape's fresh tight pussy.

''Nooo! Stop! It hurts!'' Snape yelled, but Darkseid didn't hear any of it.

Darkseid was causing great pain to Snape and he hadn't even started to go fast or anything. Darkseid lifted his legs and stepped on Snape's head while still fucking her pussy. As she layed being fucked savagely, Severus felt something drip from Darkseid's boot. It was cum. Darkseid was cumming on Snape through his foot via osmosis.

She tried to dodge the semen, but to no avail. It just mercylessly poured into her mouth and nose.  
>Meanwhile Darkseid was destroying he pussy and going faster and faster. The pain was unbearable.<p>

Suddenly he picked her up and layed on the broken glassware. He then proceeded to place Snape on top of himself and started fucking her in the ass. He jammed the dick like 747 in a tunnel for cars.  
>It was clearly too big, but did Darkseid care? Of course he didn't, he just kept fucking Snape like a horny animal but with the intent of rape.<p>

''I'm cumming!'' Darkseid yelled while assfucking and fisting Snape's pussy.

He came with literally the force of one thousand suns, filling Snape with hot apokalips jizz. The pain and pleasure Snape felt were immesurable. As Darkseid kept cumming cum by the gallons he literally wiped Snape from existance forever.

Darkseid stood up and whiped the cum from his dick all over Snape's beakers and bottles and left.

Back at the hospital

Luna was in the evil penis demon's clutches. She was absolutely terrified by its appearance, but somehow aroused. The penis demon took it's hand and shoved its dickfingers down Luna's throat.

''Mfhfmfmffmhhm!''

The demon almost didn't allow Luna to breathe, as it was mouthfucking her like a champ with 3 of it's dick fingers. Luna tried to resist but the fiendish dick wraped her legs in its scrotum preventing her from moving.

''MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!'' The demon laughed.

It then started to secrete colorless liquid from the dick hole on its head. It then lower its head,  
>letting all of the sticky viscous liquid pour over Luna. It then removed its fingers from her now cumstained mouth and forced all the liquid down her throat.<p>

''Nooooooooo-blurghgg!'' Luna yelled.

After swallow a litre or so Luna collapsed backwards hitting the bars on the hospital bed. She didn't seem to notice it or react to the pain. The demon just stood there, looking at her with a devilish grin.

Suddenly Luna started to feel warm on the inside. She felt a surge of electricity go through her.  
>She desperately wanted to fuck. She was horny.<p>

''Come, my child, copulate with me!'' The demon said.

''Yes!''

Luna ripped her clothes off and threw hereself at the giant penis monstrosity. She showed it's dick nipple in her tight pussy and started rocking back and forth like a heroin addicted whore.

The demon laughed at her insatiable lust. It had never seen a person so eager to fuck. Luna just took it like a two dollar whore. Everytime she lowered herself on the dick nipple she moaned so loud that the entirety of Amsterdam could hear her. That made all the hookers horny as well and the city greatly profited.

The penis demon came its demonic seed inside her tight pussy. She then moved over and put her dick in the demon nurse's vagina and started fucking it. This wasn't something the demon expected but somehow didn't mind. Then like an even bigger whore, Luna grabbed its hand and started sucking the dick fingers dry.

''Oh, yes! Fuck me , Luna!'' The demon said while fondling its grotesque dick-tits.

Luna started to go faster and faster until she fucked so hard she broke the sound barrier and killed a school of fish several miles way. The sound was so high pitched it made all dogs in a hundred mile radius explode and transfrom into mini-tornadoes that caused havoc among the Netherlands.

Luna was about to cum, but suddenly felt a hand on her sholder. It was Hermione's spirit.

''You are being mind controlled by the dick demon, Luna. Don't worry I'll save you.'' Hermione said.

As Luna came buckets Hermione cast a spell on her jizz and suddenly the demon dick started to twist and convulse as it tied itself into a knot, while carnival music played. The demon let out a dieing high-pitched scream that silenced the sound of life itself.

''Quick! Now, luna!'' ghost Hermione siad.

Luna picked up the dick knot and threw it out the window using her magic strenght. The demon flew out into orbit shattering a meteor heading for earth.

''One more thing. To wake me up from the coma, you have to use to rub your precum all over my tits!''

''What?''

''Just do it.''

''Alright.''

Luna jerked off a little and greased her hands with the precum. She then removed Hermione's 50 cent T-shirt and started fondling her tits. At that moment the doctors, finally ariving to see what all that commotion was, saw Luna naked groping a comatose patient's breasts.

And with that Luna was thrown in jail for molestation.

THE END

Oh, wait! No she wasn't. She bribed the judge. She's free to go.

END of chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:The Forest of dicks

Luna and the group were in Dumbledore's office debating what to do. So much had happened in Amsterdam and yet they still knew nothing.

''We have to do something, Dumbledore! These rapes are out of control.'' Luna says rather frustated and still horny.

''I know. I know. But it's beyond me. I mean, we don't know who's behind this. All we can do for now is just sit and wait for another rape to happen.'' Dumbledore answered.

''What are you crazy, old man! Someone could get raped to death and I don't wanna risk it!'' Luna said cluching her fist.

''I'm sorry. But tha...''

Dumbledore was interupted by his secretairy Miss Fanny via the intercom.

''Sir, you have to see this. I'm sending it to your computer.'' She said.

Suddenly a video started playing on Dumbledore's office PC. It was grainy and almost nothing could be seen but some stuff still could me made out. It was footage of Snape's rape by Darkseid.

''What is this?'' Dumbledore said dumbfounded.

''Look kinda hot. Mind if I jerk off?'' Harry said while reaching down his pants. Just as his hands touched his dick, Hermione transmogrified his penis into rat trap which proceeded to snap and hurt Harry's hand. He let out a scream that broke the windows sending pieces of glass that stab a few hobos just as they were eating the leftover moldy Hogwarts stew from last month.

''Why did you do that, ya bloody whore?'' Harry yelled.

''Because you deserve it.''

Now when silenced had finally arrived in the room, Miss Fanny explaned that the video was taken from the Hogwarts cameras in the basement.

''Poor Snape!'' Dumbledore said.''But his sacrifice was not in vain. We can now stop all this madness.''

''Waddya mean?'' Neville said.

''The rapist is obviously Darkseid. Now when we know who did it we can stop him.''

''We might know who did it, but how can we find him? Plus how do we even know if he and the evil sides are connected?'' Luna inquired.

''They're the only rapists around and you're telling me they aren't connected. I thought you'd be smarted than this, Luna!''

Luna didn't say anything.

''Darkseid was last spotted in the bavarian castle Oberschrodenfeldt. In the past it was used for Hitler's evil nazi wizard beatiality orgies. We're pretty sure he went there after raping Sanpe.  
>I mean, each villain goes back to his hideout after commiting rape. It's common sense.<br>That's the good news.'' Dumbledore exposed.

''And the bad news is?''

''Oberschrodenfeldt is protected by a anti-magic field Type D. It affects only magic on a grand scale, like Hogwarts itself. So we just go there and destroy the place with Hogbot, but we can take you just outside the anti-magic field. You should still be able to use your magic.''

''Won't you come with us, professor?'' Harry said.

''I have some paperwork here so you're on your own. But I'm sure you can handle it.''

And so Dumbledore drove them in Hogbot and left them just outside the anti-magic field. It was a dense forest and quite along walk to the castle. And so Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Neville started walking towards Oberschrodenfeldt on foot.

The forest was dense and it was pretty difficult to see, but it was still evident that it was day.  
>The group saw an antelope peacefully grazing.<p>

''Let's catch it and eat it for lunch!'' Ron suggested.

''For once I don't wanna punch you in the dick, Ron.'' Harry remarked.

''Inflamatio!'' Luna yelled and set the antelope ablaze. It started screaming an melting like butter in a microwave. Before they realized the antelope was a pile of goo.

''I think you overdid it, Luna.'' Draco said. ''Now we'll starve.''

''Don't worry, we'll think of something.'' Luna said trying to calm Draco.

But suddenly the melted flesh started to assemble into small spheres. Each sphere then suddenly turned into a floating dick. The legion of dicks then lunged at Luna and the group.

''What the?'' Luna said.

''Fuck! Darkseid knows we're here. He wants Luna and we brought her on a silver plater.'' Ron said panicking, but before he could scream like a sissy and dick entered his throat almost chocking him. Snot rushed from his nostrills as he was being mouthfucked.

The rest were not spared. A dick flew past Luna at the speed of sound shreding her wizard robe and exposing his bare naked body. The dick then started to fuck her tight pussy so hard it lifted her into the air and she hit a tree. Luna desperately tried to remove it from her vagina but to no avail.

Ron managed to slap the dick in his mouth on a rock ending its lustfilled life immediately and tried to draw his gun in order to save the rest, but a huge 8 inch baboon penis jabbed his asshole.

''Help, Harry! I'm being sodomized by a baboon penis.'' Ron yelled at Harry as his rectum was being destroyed.

Harry tried to help but his own anus was suddenly assaulted by a giraffe penis. The other were not left behing.  
>They were being pounded hard by an entire assortment of different penises in every shape and size.<br>By now the were surrounded by scores of floating penises just waiting for their turn to use an orifice.

''Anyone got a plan? Ugh! I don't think I can last any longer'' Luna barely chocked out as her uterus was being carefully guided towards ruin by three rather big penises.

''I...think I have..one.'' Hermine manage to say before being silenced by a penguin penis.

''Just use it, I don't care.''

Hermione managed to spit it out. SHe then grabbed her wand and said:''Protego ab peni!''  
>Suddenly all the penises flew back as if they were being repelled by something. It was an invisible protective shield.<p>

''I read about this shield in a book called ''Sex magic 101''. I never knew it would come handy.  
>But we better leave this area before it wares off.'' Hermione said.<p>

''Damn, Hermione. Is there something you don't know?'' Luna said.

''Why reese's pieces is so delicious. But that doesn't matter right now. Let's go!''

''Maybe we should use this thing against Darkseid.'' Draco suggested.

''It won't work. It only works on evil penises. But if the penis is wielded by someone it's technically him who is evil and so they penis is not affected.''

''I guess that makes sense.''

But before they could leave they were cornered by a rather intimidating antique armoire. The armoire slowly started oepning and then suddenly jammed the door so hard it startled everyone in the process shooting the door knob which hit luna's arm and broke it instantly.

''Ow, my femur!'' (Editor's Note: The femur is a leg bone, dipshit!) Luna said.

Suddenly out of the closet emerged a Buggert. Since it hit Luna it became her worst fear. It was...  
>her 3 week stepmom Marta Bulljeef. You see after Luna's mom died Xenophillius was kinda lonely an he maried Marta. But she was far from a good mother. She beat and tortured and raped Luna and as a result Luna became a crazy hipster. Marta died in a traggic car crash that may or may not have been caused by Luna.<p>

''Come to mommy, Luna dear!'' Marta said while laughing maniacally.

She then threw all 230 pounds of her on top of Luna crushing her while shoving Luna's dick up her pussy and chocking Luna with her saggy british tits.

''YES! GIVE MOMMY THAT DICK, LUNA!''

''Mmghfhdghfgf! Help! mdjshdhsjhd!'' Luna yelled while being force fed tits.

The rest tried to remove Marta from Luna, but she just bit Draco's dick and ran off shoving Luna up her crusty clammy vagina. Draco span around in agony and then proceeded to cum all over.  
>Neville cast Wingardium Leviosa and threw Marta back in the armoire, leaving Luna some time to crawl out of her vagina while she was unconcious. They closed the armoire.<p>

''What are we gonna do? We can't possible survive her.'' Harry said while barricadeing the door with his pale wizard ass. ''She's gonna rape us to death!''

Suddenly Neville got an idea.

''What if we opened the armoire door together? Since it turns into out greatest fear, wouldn't opening the door make it transform into the greatest fear we all share. Though it would be our greatest common fear it won't be each one of us' greatest fear per se. So in theory we should be able to beat it!''

''Neville, that's a great idea! You should drop acid more often.'' Harry said.

And so they all opened the door revealing...

''Miss me, bitches?'' It was Dolored Umbridge with a devilish smile on her face.

But as luck would have it a herd of centaurs, minotaurs and jellyfish people were just walking by and they took Dolores with them to rape her for the rest of her life.

''NOOOOOO!'' Dolores yelled while being dragged off.

''Quick! We must reach Oberschrodenfeldt before nightfall.'' Hermione said.

''Why?''

''I wanna wrap this up before my the new episode of ''Wizard cops Bombay'' starts.''

And so they reached the castle still naked because they had to wait for their mana to regenarate before casting a clothing spell.

''This is it! We're gonna face the guy behind all of this rape.'' Luna said concerned.

''Don't worry we'll do it.'' Ron said.

But then Draco took his dick and slaped ron's forehead so hard Ron was flattened into a cube which then collapsed onto the ground in a pile of urine, feces and fairy dust. His nose was broken and had migrated up his ass.

''Thanks, Draco! You saved me the touble of slapping that Bugfucker.'' Harry said.

''Let's go!'' Luna said and they opened the huge gate revealing a drak and nearly empty room.

END of chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:The Dark Side of Darkseid

Luna and co. entered the dark and possibly spooky castle. It was quiet. Too quiet. Occasionally the sound of dripping water and rats could be heard, but Luna and the rest were used to it. After all,  
>Hogwarts had a worse rat problem that this. As they walked Ron was trembling.<p>

''Damn it's cold in here, Luna! Can I leave? I'm sure, you guys can handle Darkseid.'' Ron said with cowardly intonation not unlike the one of Shaggy from Scooby-Doo.

''You're such a fucking coward, Ron! Why did we even bring you here.'' Luna replied almost growling.

''Beats me!'' Ron said and then started to tremble even more ''I'll go and get my other Robe at Hogwarts.''

''You know what? I'm tired of your whinning, Ron. Just leave.'' Luna yelled and slapped Ron leaving a red imprint of her hand on his face.

Ron happily left perhaps thinking he'd be safe from all of the bullshit happening. He was of course wrong. As he walked around the seemingly endless coridors he got lost.

''Where was entrance again?'' He wondered.

Suddenly he was grabbed by a rather burly armed and pulled aside. He screamed but he was quickly muffled by another arm. His girly scream echoed through the dark and silent castle. It reached Luna and the rest's ears.

''What was that?'' Harry asked.

''Probably Ronald screaming because he saw a shadow or something.'' Hermione speculated.

The group then had a laugh and went on.

-  
>Meanwhile<p>

Darkseid finally decided to confront his two other partners in crime about what he did with Snape.

''So did you do it, comrade.'' A mysterious and moustache wielding figure said.

''I did. I rub him out in more ways than one.'' Darkseid said and laughed. ''He won't bother us again.''

''Excellent!'' The other silhoutte said.

Suddenly lightning struck illuminating the room for second and revealing that the two mysterious people were Freddie Mercury and Joseph Stalin!1!

''You know, this room sure is dusty. I guess I have to clean it again.'' Freddie said.

He then proceeded to put on a wig, high heels and skirt and with vacuum cleaner started to clean the floor.  
>As he passed he sung ''I want to break free'' and murdered the maggots and slimes crawling around the floor with his heels. Their bodies bursting gave out a squishy sound.<p>

''You know, comrade. The cameras have detected Luna in the compound.'' Stalin said while looking at the footage.

''Interesting. I knew she would follow me after what I did to Snape. See I didn't warp the Hogwarts camera out of existance on purpose. I wanted her to see me.'' Darkseid said. A smile was visible on his gray face.

''Resorsfull as always I see, comrade.'' Stalin said while smoking his pipe and reading his documents.

''Now if you don't mind I'll go and take care of her.'' Darkseid said.

''Don't do anything funny! Remember your alligience to the Axis Moscow-London-Apokalips!'' Joseph said with a strict and emotionless voice.

''Yeah, whatever!''

Darkseid opened the door and left the room.

In the mean time Luna and the group were still wondering around the dark castle.

''Where the hell is this Darkseid?'' Draco asked.

''He's probably afraid of us or something and he's hiding.'' Harry replied.

''Shhhhhh! I think I heard something.'' Luna quickly silenced the two.

It was a very faint sound but Luna was sure it was real. It was coming from a corridor to the east.  
>After a series of hand gestures the group decided to diverge into the corridor. The corridor led to a single door. It was big and rusty. The intestines of several men hung on the handle.<p>

''Gulp! On three.'' Harry said. ''One, two th-''

Without warning a trap door opened and engulfed all save for Luna.

''WHat the?'' She said.

The rusty door than opened revealing complete darkness and sucked Luna inside. Luna passed out.

~!#$^

Luna suddenly opened her eyes. She seemed confused as she wondered where the hell she was.  
>She was on the train station.<p>

It was a warm autumn's day. The Hogwarts students were getting ready to board the train for Hogwarts.  
>Among the crowd was Luna Lovegood. Sitting on top her luggage, she was waiting for the train and she bored.<br>She had not spotted any of friend, almost as though they refused to acknowledge her existence.  
>Many thought were racing in her mind. Where were her friens?<p>

But then she realised. She was reliving the first day of the school year again. She had travelled back in time. But how did it happen? Was it rabbid jackals, the floating penises or the vacuum door.  
>She couldn't be sure but she knew that if she were to continue with her day as normal she was end up travelling back in time again and more importanly would be raped again.<p>

''I have to break the time loop! I know what I'll do.'' Luna said.

She boarded the train. As she walked towards her compartment she saw Crabe and Goyle. This time she waited for them to turn around and then drew her wand and placed it so it would touch their backs.  
>The wand was in her pocked so other people couldn't see it.<p>

''Do what I say or else you'll get it, you shit eating fatasses.'' Luna said.

''W-We don't w-w-want any t-t-trouble, L-l-luna!" Goyle said.

''And there won't be aby trouble if you do what I say.''

''Ok, Luna.''

Luna pushed them forwards towards her room. ''Keep moving!'' She said like a first class gangster.

Meanwhile in her compartment Flitwick was sitting bewildered.

''Where the hell is Luna? Darkseid said she would be in this compartment.'' He said to himself aloud.

Suddenly the compartment door opened. It was Luna, Crabbe and Goyle. Flitwick looked at them confused and wondered why she was accompagnied by those two.

''Nodio!'' Luna yelled and a flash of brown light was emitted from her wand.

The light turned Crabbe and Goyle into pieces of curled rope. They tied prof. Flitwick so tighly even breathing was impossible. Luckily Flitwick had a pair of holes poked in his back so he could breathe.

Luna sat on top of Flitwick crushing his part-goblin dick with her knee. Flitwick was in hellish levels of pain right now but he took it like a man, or like a midget gimp. With a fiendish smile Luna looked at him and placed her wand just below his chin. The wand was pointed directly at his neck.

''Now tell me where's Darkseid, dwarf.'' Luna said.

''Never!''

''Guess I have to make you spit it out.''

Luna forced all of her strenght into her knee causing the diminute professor such unbearable pain that he started to cry spinal fluid.

''Where is he?'' Luna said even louder than before. Her voice was very intimidating.

''Ne-ver!'' Flitwick barely managed to choke out because of the pain.

''Let's see how you like a dick choking you to death!'' She said with a sadistic smile.

''You woouldn't dare. Your dick isn't big enough to choke me.''

''You forget that before entering this time loop I was raped by you. You used a spell to enlarge your dick and since you used it then, I now know it. You'll be in a world of pain, midget''

Flitwick was speechless. He just looked at her like a puppy about to be shot by a legion of nazis with riffles. Luna started to slowly remove her panties. Flitwick had a small glimpse of her large dick. It gave him goosebumps. ANd this was her dick before she used to spell. He knew he was a goner so he just gave in.

''HE'S IN HIS SECRET DIMENSIONAL ROOM!'' Flitwick yelled. He was desperate.

''Go on!''

''He can see anything from there. No one can enter that room except him and his minios and/or allies.  
>To enter it you need a magic ticket.''<p>

''And where can I find one of these so called magic tickets?'' Luna inquired menacingly

''I happen to have one in my pocket.''

Luna found the ticket and looked at it. It seemed like a normal ticket. The only peculiar thing were the words ''To Darkseid's secret dimensional room'' inscribed with neon lettering.

''Now, tell me how to enter this room or it's python choking time!''

''ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!'' The threathened professor screamed. ''You need to use to magic word. It's ''Falango''. You must say it three times. That's all. I swear I'm not lying.''

''Thanks for the info.'' Luna said pleased and stood up finally ending the dick torture.

She then used her wand to open and portal and threw Flitwick into it. He fell into what seemed to be snow. He was finally saved from the she-devil named Lovegood. Or so he thought. A young pirate boy didn't see him and drove his car right through him killing him instantly. Blood and guts splatered everywhere.

Luna then looked at the ticket and said:''Falango!Falango!Falango!''

Suddenly she was transported to the secret dimension of Darkside. It was entirely red room covered in velvet including a huge bed made for two and with exploitation movie posters on the wall.

There he was, Darkseid, sitting on a red couch.

''Hello, Luna! I knew you'd come.'' Darkseid said.

''I'm here to stop you, Darkseid!''

''I sincerely doubt it.''

Darkseid suddenly stood up and used his Omega beam to evaporate Luna's clothes. He then took out his dick and slapped Luna across the stomach which flung her several feet making her vomit chunks of peperoni pizza. She then feel on the bed.

''Now, now! We don't want this causing trouble, do we?'' Darkseid said while looking at Luna.

He then zapped her dick with his Omega beam erasing it from existance. Luna was now left only with a vagina. She was no longer a fully functioning hermaphrodite!

Luna then realised that Darkseid had removed more than her dick. He had removed her entire male reproductive system. Before she could ponder what she would do now with no dick, Darkseid shoved his huge member into her tight snatch, making uterus convulse with made her quesy and she started to vomit again everywhere.

''NOW YOU'RE WORKING WITH ROMAN SHOWERS!'' Darkseid yelled as he fucked her like a brutish beast.

Darkseid kept on fucking her harder and harder. He fucked her so hard it gave him an even bigger boner and there was no space inside her for it. To remedy this Darkseid curved his dick and was now fucking her fallopian tubes.

The pain was reaching critical levels, but she knew it would only get worse from here. Darkseid then made a very fast and painfull thrust which almost snapped Luna in half. A loud cracking sound could be heard. Darkseid's balls were inside her too. He was fucking her balls deep.

''STOP IT! IT HEARTS!'' Luna yelled but Darkseid knew very well that no one could hear her in his dimension.

He then came filling her to the brimm with evil semen and pulled out. He put some of cum on his glove and tasted it, chugging it down like a boss.

''Tastes like EVIL!''

Darkseid then put a metal sleeve over his dick with spikes. He then placed Luna on top of himself fucking her ass while doing squats over a black dildo which entered his also, making thrust even harder into Luna.

Luna started to give a out a whole gamma of animalistic and plant noises. She didn't know how to react at all. Her ass was being destroyed by Darkseid.

''You think this is hardcore. THIS IS HARDCORE!'' He yelled with all of his voice and pressed a button wired to the cock sleve. It made the spike spin around the axis that was his dick.

Luna was finished.

-  
>Meanwhile a lurching demonic man-servant of Freddie dressed in just a speedo and incredibly gay bow tie was dragging Ron Weasley in chains. He brought him to Freddie in the evil conference room.<p>

''Look what I found, boss! This fucker thought he could escape. What should I do with him?''

''Leave him here. I'll take care of his myself.'' Freddie said while licking his lips.

''As you wish, boss.'' The demon said and left.

As Freddie aproached, Stalin simply looked at them quickly and then continued to smoke his pipe and take care of documents.

''Oh, fuck! I'm gonna get fucked by a tranny. Somehow this is the least weirdest thing that has happened to me, yet.'' Ron remarked and gulped.

END of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Shit Just Got Real

Freddie approached Ron and snarled at him striking fear into the boy. He then used his vacuum cleaner to suck all of Ron's clothes, leaving him only in his birthday suit.

''This castle is cold.'' Ron said.

''Don't worry! It's gonna get a lot warmer.'' Freddie said and winked at Ronald.

Freddie then removed his overalls and shoved his dick down Ron's throat almost choking him, but that disn't stop Freddie. He kept thrusting in Ron's throat deeper and deeper. Ron struggled for air, grabbing Stalin's pants, only to have Stalin push him away ending the near endless dickchoke.

''Blrgllglf!'' Ron tried to vomit but nothing came out.

''Let me, help you!'' Mercury said and took a handfull of antimony potassium tartrate and poured it down Ron's throat which made him vomit profusely. (Editor's Note:You know there's a lot of vomit in these stories. Maybe you should stop adding vomit in them. Who am I kidding? You're not gonna read this.)

He then took his vacuum and placed it on top of Ron's dick, turning it on and sucking Ron's penis into the whole.

''Waaaaah!'' Ron yelled as his dick was being sucked by the vacuum erecting it against his will.

Ron struggled as the intense vacuum sucked all dust from his dick, pleasuring him at the same time.  
>He barely managed to remove the vacuum from his penis, but as just as he had removed it, Freddie placed it again continuing the sucking.<p>

Freddie then turned the vacuum into overdrive making it suck with the force of a fission reaction.  
>Ronald's dick was now feeling what hurricane Katrina would be in reverse and he didn't like it, not one bit, but his dick did.<p>

After such intense sucking his dick started cumming a stream of semen as endless and powerfull as the Colorado river and as white as the ice of Europa the moon of Jupiter.

He was being milked by a vacuum cleaner. Stalin looked at the fiendish suction display without any surprise or any other emotion and just kept reading documents.

So much semen was extracted out of the now tired Weasley, that it filled the entire vacuum making the dirt collecting bag bulge out like sore thumb. Ron was completely drained. Freddie then turned off the vacuum and threw it aside.

At the same time as the vacuuming took place Luna's ass was being destroyed by Darkseid's metallic spinning spiky cock sleeve. Darkseid didn't give her any time to rest or anything, just as the thing span he thrusted as deep as possible into her, touching her womb from the inside which made Luna's vagina excrete vagina juices everywhere.

Darkseid then shoved the dildo in his ass so deep he jumped upwards with lightning speed which made him thrust as fast as the speed of a SCUD missile which impaled her entire body. He then increased the speed of his cock sleeve which made Luna spin around his dick as he fucked her ass even harder than that.

At this moment the fucking was so fast Darkseid and Luna took flight and shreded the bed roof made of a very soft fabric which covered the entire room. They eventually reached the ceiling and Darkseid decreased the speed just enough to hover under the chandelier. He then thrust faster and slower in a pattern which made Luna hit her head continouisly in the chandelier knocking out a few of her teeth.

''YES! YOU LIKE THAT, YOU BITCH?'' He yelled.

''STO-!'' Luna yelled but was interupted as her head hit the chandelier again and again until she fell unconcious.

Darkseid then stopped flying and they both collapsed on the underlying bed.

''I'LL TEACH YOU TO FALL UNCONCIOUS DURING RAPE!'' He screamed in a near frenzy.

Darkseid then removed his cock sleeve, which by now had shattered to pieces and while lying under Luna,  
>started to fold his body in tow, enclosing Luna between himself. As he bend Yoga style he broke his own spine but kept on until his lower body parts were located above her head. He then shoved his dick down her throat waking her up violently.<p>

It was like much like a weird sandwich of Lust and sex with Luna in the middle and two parts of Drakseid on top and under her. A sandwich garnished with EVIL!

Luna couldn't move because she was held down by Darkseid's weight. She struggled to breathe as has mouth and upper part of her oesophagus was filled with Darkseid's colossal manhood. Her mouth was almost invisible, only a pair of sweaty balls were visible slapping against her face.

Her gag reflex activated immediately making her vomit, but the puke couldn't exit her mouth because Darkseid was fucking her mouth so tightly that it was almost hermetically sealed by his penis. You'd think Darkseid would be disgusted by the vomit but no he just kept thrusting using it as lube.

Darkseid finally removed his dick out of Luna's now sore from fucking throat, his dick dripping vomit everywhere inside the sandwich, only to thrust full force inside. This short window of break from the hardcore fucking gave Luna enough time to breathe a little.

Inside the sandwich it was getting really hot. ABout 40 degrees Celsius. Both were incredibly sweaty like pigs and because of the vomit started to melt and the smell was unbearable. The two were so drenched in slipery liquids that when Darkseid attempted to bear hug her and finish her once and for all, Luna slipped out of the sandwich like a pig sliding on slippery grease.

This was Luna's chance.

She saw her wand on the floor and made a run for it, while Darkseid was adjusting his own spine. She grabbed it and shoved it down his ass with all force, assaulting his prostate so hard he felt the pain of 1 million fingers scratching on a chalkboard and at the same time all the pleasures of the Universe at the same time.

''You whore! I'll end this right here and now!'' Darkseid cried out and started charging his omega beam.

He zapped at her, but she threw a small cabinet at him, which was disintegrated by the beam. She tried to run, but her broken leg acted up making her flinch in place.

''Now you're mine, Luna!'' Darkseid said and shot the beam of omega at her hitting her in the bullseye.

''Just as planed!'' Luna said with a smirk.

Despite, that Luna was hit she did not disappear from reality. Full of spite Darkseid kept shooting at her but every shot had no effect despite him having perfect aim. In fact, every consecutive beam seemed weaker than the previous, until he could no longer produce an Omega beat.

''What the- I'll just have to defeat you with my bear hands!'''Darkseid mumbled.

He tried to punch her, but Luna dodged as swiftly as a swan during Christmas. Darkseid was fatigue and not from the fucking, there was something abnormal about it. All of his reactions were slow, he could barely stand up.

''You're probably wondering what's happening. Well, I had this planned all along actually. All this time I didn't cast a single spell, because I was charging my wand with a spell to drain energy. I volunterily let you fuck me to give myself enough time to charge the wand. You almost had me caught when you made me faint and which the sandwich thing, but eventually I proved resorfull enough to escape. All I had to do was make the wand touch the part of you body where your power comes from, YOUR PROSTATE. That's why I jammed it there, now you can't use any of your powers.'' Luna explaned

Darkseid felt for the first time the emotion he had made many people experience: Fear. He knew he was in deep shit.

''I reckoned this is the only way could beat you, but even a plan as great as this has a fault in it.  
>It seems you are far too strong, so the spell couldn't kill you and instead drained enough to energy to weaken you considerately. After all you are God! Now, I intend to mend this spell's fault.''<p>

And with that Luna rushed at Darkseid and grabbed his dick, curving it and shoving it up his own ass.

''How do you like getting fucked for a change?'' Luna asked.

She pushed the dick deeper, abusing Darkseid's own arousal against him. Since his dick was fucking something his dick started to erect even more until it was almost as long as a snake. Luna then charged all of her remaining mana into Darkseid's dick. All this magical energy was transfered to one last cumshot which shot from Darkseid's dick and assaulted his prostate giving the wand enough power to explode and kill Darkseid.

As he died the whole room-universe collapsed making both Luna and Darkseid fall into the Void. When Luna woke up she was in the castle alongside Darkside's corpse. Her wand was in her hand and it glew dark purple. All that was left of the Dark Lord's power was now inside the wand. It was only a fraction of his power, but it still a great force of destrustion.

Luna had crafted the Darkseid Wand by accident and it was in her possesion. The wand was made of finger bones covered in black demon hide leather and it glew in dark puple, surging with power. Luna smiled as she admired the newly acquired relic in her hand.

-  
>Meanwhile Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco were in the castle dungeon being raped by the evil trio's demonic lackeys. Harry was being mouthfucked by two demons, while candles were being shoved up his ass and dick at the same time, Neville was being plowed hard in the ass while spinning on the wheel, Draco's ass was being destroyed by two enourmous demon dick while being tied to the rack and Hermione was wedged between cell bars as her pussy, mouth, ass, vagina and bellybutton were being used.<p>

All of this hard fucktorture was under the control of Bondagenator, the head demon. He was a huge and imposing muscular demon with black skin and a whip with which he whipped the now enslaved Hogwarts denizens.

Draco managed to untie his arms with magic and jumped out of the rack trying to escape the dungeon,  
>but he was stopped by Bondagenator who punched him in the chest, making him fall on the floor.<p>

''Let's see how you'll like being fucked in the Iron Maiden, slave!'' Bondagenator said almost orgasming at the thought of Draco dying from sex in the Iron Maiden.

Outside the dungeon near the wooden door two demons stood and kept watch. The were not allowed to rape the slaves, because they stole from Stalin's cookie jar and that's why the have to keep guard. The two could watch the rape from the door through the bars on the door window while jerking off.

Suddenly the two demon guards heard steps. They saw a gray figure in the distance coming towards the dungeon. As the figure aproached the torches near the dungeon door it was clear who it was. It was Darkseid.

''Oh, master Darkseid! I didn't recognize you.'' One of demons said.

Darkseid just stood there completely naked in one place.

''There's something odd about you.'' The same demon said and took a closer look and saw a barely visible purple aura around Darkseid.

''IT'S AN IMPOSTOR!'' The demon yelled, but it was too late to stop him.

Darkseid grabbed both by throat and one by one he shoved his dick deep down their thoaths choking them and killing them in mere seconds. Behind him Luna appeared with the wand pointed at his back. Luna was using the newly acquired wand to animate Darkseid's corpse and use it to do her bidding.

Just as Draco was about to be thrown in the Iron Miden, the dungeon door blew up revealing Luna naked with the wand in hand and Darkseid behing her.

''What in Lucifer's name?'' Bondagenator said.

''Don't worry, guys! I'm here to save you. Don't fear! Darkseid is under my control now.'' Luna said and ordered Darkseid to attack.

He picked up Draco and put him near by to save him from the Maiden and then kicked his rapists forcing them into the Iron Maiden. He then freed the rest from their rape-torture and also put their rapists in the Maiden, impaling them on the spikes and also on each other's dicks. Each demon's dick was shoved deep in the next's asshole.

''Wingardium Leviosa!'' Luna yelled and used to wand to levitate Bondagenator's whip. The whip glew dark purple,  
>because this was no ordinary W. Leviosa, it was a super powered version.<p>

She then shoved it up Bondagenator's ass whipping his inside and causing him great pain. She then levitated him with lightning speed into the Iron Maiden impaling him on the spikes and shoving his dick in the ass infront of him. She then closed the Maiden. Blood and cum rushed from the edges of the Maiden as it was closed.

''Thank you for saving us, Luna! But how did you know we were here?'' Hermione said.

''Oh, my new wand can pinpoint where any of you are. In fact it's pointing towards Ron. I can feel he's in trouble. I guess we better save him.'' Luna felt kinda bad she had left him alone in the castle.

''Where is he?'' Harry said while massaging his ass to relieve the pain.

''He's North South East from here. Let's go!'' And with that they all left the dungeon.

Back in the main conference room Freddie was fucking Ron's ass so hard that his moans were bothering Stalin. He could barely do his paperwork.

Suddenly the huge door leading to the room exploded in a huge purple potassium explosion. Both Freddie and Stalin immedietly looked towards the massive explosion and as soon as the smoke cleared they saw Luna and co accompagnied by the animated cadaver of Darkseid.

''They beat Darkseid. I'm afraid this is gonna be more difficult than we thought.'' Freddie said as he pulled out of Ron's sore anus.

''I'm saved!'' Ronald exclaimed.

Suddenly all the windows in the room shattered to teeny tiny pieces. But it was not Luna, nor was it Freddie and Stalin. A whole group of SWAT clad in red uniformes with swastikas entered through the broken windows. They were armed to the teeth with weapons.

''I am here to save you, mein friend'' A voice said. It was...Adolf Hitler.

''You?'' Stalin said srupised. ''You betrayed me during the war. What are you doing here?''

''I did not betray you. That was an eviler clone of me created by the mirror of evil by Voldemort. I was imprisoned in another dimension but now I am free. ALLOW ME TO RETURN YOUR FAITH IN ME!'' Hitlr said.

He then ordered his nazi SWAT to shoot at Luna and her gang.

''Oh, shit!'' Luna said.

The SWAT forces all started shooting. Luna and the group were showered in thousands of lead bullets.  
>Luna used Darkseid's body as a shield. His body simply reflected all bullets aiming them at the nazis who protected themselves and Freddie, Hitler and Stalin with their shields.<p>

All of a sudden a buzzing sound could be heard. It was the floating penises.

''Oh, now we're really fucked!'' Harry said.

''The shield must have worn off.'' Hermione thought out loud.

The horde of dicks swarmed everyone in the room and started raping willy nilly. Everything devolved into a chaotic mess of semen and bullets. The swat teams shot at everything killing dicks and other nazis alike. Hermione shielded Luna and the rest in the penis repel charm for protection while Luna kept using Darkseid as a shield.

''Help, Mein Fuhrer! I'm being sodomized by a baboon penis.'' a nazi soldier yelled as his ass was being destroyed by said baboon organ.

''Oh, walk it off, you baby!'' Hitler said.

Anarchy reigned supreme. People died as they were raped, and raped as they died. In the crossfire Neville was shot by a nazi who was being raped by several animal penises.

''NEVILLE!'' Luna, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron yelled from behind Darkseid's body.

Neville slowly fell as bullets, semen, blood, vomit and diarrhea flew everywhere staining every icnh of the grand room. Blood rushed from the huge hole in Neville's chest left from the nazi's AK-47.  
>He was shot in the heart. Neville fell to the ground and died.<p>

''NEVILLE! NO! NEVILLLLEEEEE!'' Luna yelled as she entered a rage-like state. ''YOU'RE GONNA PAY! I'LL AVENGE YOU, NEVILLE!'' She yelled completely tranced.

Luna grabed Darkseid's penis and from behind the cover of his body she started shooting explosive cum from his dick at the, by this time swiss cheese like nazis. She hit the nazi that shot Neville in the pancreas, which made the pancreas enlarge and explode the nazi in a mess of blood, guts and jizz.

She started exploding nazis left and right, which started to flood the room with organs and body liquids.  
>The entire room was litered with corpses and penises creating a foul soup of body parts, which spilled through the window into the nearby forest.<p>

During the whole commotion a dick that was the exact copy of Luna, that had just finished fucking a nazi officer, flew near Luna.

''Not the same, but it'll have to do.'' Luna then cast a spell and that dick materialized onto her.  
>She was a peniswoman once more.<p>

By this point most of the nazis were dead. Luna and everyone were tired. Luna stopped using Darkseid as a shield as it was no longer necessary and he colapsed to the ground. But Hitler took advantage of this situation and jumped Luna with a golden knife.

Luna was so tired from everything that had happened today that she couldn't defend herself. She was finished. Just as Hitler was going to kill her, Hermione made a slide and tripped Hitler making him stab the Mirror of Evil, which was just behind Luna. The mirror shattered to pieces revealing a hidden passage inside.

As Hitler broked the mirror he pushed Luna backwards inside the passageway making her fall into hole to which the passage led. He then fell on the broken glass, severely hurting himself.

''LUNA!''Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ron yelled, but they could not save Luna.

Luna fell for what seemed to be ages. The hole was nearly endless until she saw light. The light nearly blinded her.

-

-

-

-

Luna woke up in a grassy hill in front of Hogwarts. The building seemed different somehow.

''Where am I?'' Luna said.

She saw a pale girl nearby and asked her:

''Who are you?''

''I am Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way!''

''NOOOO!'' Luna yelled.

END of chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:My Mortal

Ebony took out a gun and shot Luna in the foot making her recoil in pain. She then cast a bondage spell to tie up Luna, making her unable to move.

''You can't be real! You're just some made up Mary Sue. It's impossible.'' Luna yelled fiercly.

(Note: Since Ebony's talking is nearly impossible to understand, I have hired the top Linguists of the world to translate her text. A word of caution: This translation is not perfect so don't be surprised by the symbols popping up in her text. Those are a side-effect of the translation.)  
>''But I am. I am very real. You think that was some kind of made up story, right. Well, you're wrong.<br>You see I've always hated you Luna. Lu$na's so pretty. Luna's so smart&. Luna's SO MUCH BETTER THAN ENOBY!  
>I HATE YOU, YOU MUGGLE POSER BITCH!''<p>

''How the hell do you even know about me? We're not from the same world.'' Luna asked.

''One faithfull night I summoned Satan in my m#&(iror and asked him who was the most bea7tifull character of the-m all. He said Luna LOvego*od. I couldn't believe it. But si(nce Satan said it must be true.''  
>Ebony explained ''From that moment I knew that I must de?";stroy y}ou. So I used all of my magic powers to hire Darkseid, %Hitler and Fred^6die to destroy you by rapi+ng you. They sea#rched all the paral(<br>el universes until th7ey found you.''

''That's what this all is about. It's just because you're jealous of me. I think you're the poser, Ebony.''

''NOOOO&2WOO9202-! yO*ur go0oin''g to pay, Lu$n=a! DIE!'' Ebodu said.

Ebony starting shooting at Luna with her magic gun until Luna was swiss cheese. Luna lied there lifeless.

''Yes i kild hur! Luna iz ded fainaly! Hahahhaha!'' Ebony was rejoicing.

But upon closer inspection she saw that Luna's body was nothing but empty skin. Luna had used the wand of Darkseid to shed her skin. Luna then summon a broadsword and hacked through Ebony's back. However,  
>Ebony didn't die. Luna kept stabbing and slashing at her, but no matter what she did Ebony simply didn't die.<p>

''Why isn't she dieing?'' Luna asked herself. She immobiliesed Ebony with a spell to keep her from running away.

''U cant kil me, bitch im a vampir.''

''That's it. Garlico!'' Luna said and conjured some garlic with the power of the Darkseid wand.

She then shoved the garlic down Ebony's throat but Ebony still didn't die. Luna was shocked at this point. Nothing seemed to kill her.

''I guess I have no choice.'' Luna said. ''Avada Kedavra!''

Green light illuminated the nearby vivinity. The green light serged past Luna and hit Ebony in the head making her fall back. ''I killed her!'' said Luna but... Ebony was still alive.

Luna fell on her knees depresed. She had used all of her powers to kill Ebony, but nothing seemed to work.  
>In a way it made sense. After all Darkseid was working for Ebony all this time, so his powers weren't great enought to defeat her.<p>

Ebony stood up and called all her evil minions: Vampire, Darko, B'loody Mary, Diabolo and Hargrid.  
>They tied up Luna and took her to the forest where they left her in a clearing.<p>

''I don't understand (They fixed the translation) Ebony. Why didn't we kill her?'' Vampire Potter said.

''Oh, she'll suffer a faith worse than death. Muhahahahhah!'' Ebony said and they all left the Luna.

Luna was strugling to remove the ropes, but Ebony's magic was too strong to dispell. She laid there wondering what to do. Suddenly a group of zombies emerged from the ground and attacked Luna. She tried to fight them, but realised that Ebony had taken from her the Darkseid wand. She was helpless.

Instead of eating her the zombies ripped apart her clothes. They wanted to fuck. One of the zombies stuck its decaying maw into her pussy and started to eat her out, while the others held Luna against the ground and prevented her from moving. The smell of death alone could make Luna pass out.

The zombie kept eating her pussy out with great skill seemingly uninterested in her punk pussy flesh in a culinary way. All of Luna's strugling was useless. The undead monstrosity's tongue reached the depths of Luna's orifice, crumbling into small rotting pieces of tongue filled with maggots.

After the zombie finished its foul act, it ripped off its loincloth revealing its rotting zombie boner and thrust into Luna at full force. The zombie was fucking her at huge speeds one would think are impossible for zombie. It seems they save their strenght for fucking. The other zombies finally decided to join. Two zombie started to mouthfuck her and a third one emerged from the ground under her and started to anally violate her.

Luna was being burried in zombie dicks and couldn't do anything about it. As the zombies aproached climax they started to thrust faster and faster their limbs and strips of flesh falling from their bodies because of the speed. The pussy fucking zombie came hard, its dick snapping off inside Luna's vagina and cumming black rotten semen and maggots. Luna vomited everywhere because of the smell.

But things were not getting better as she saw several thousand zombies aproaching from all sides, all wanting a piece of her. Was this the end.

Suddenly a hooded black figure riding a dragon summoned an enormous fireball which engulfed all the approaching zombies. The figure then jumped from the dragon and used Incendio to dispatch the remaining zombie who were fucking Luna. Luna was saved.

''T-Thanks! But who are you?'' She asked.

The figure removed his hood. It was Voldemort or at least this universe's version of him.

''I know who thou art Luna and I don't mean thee any harm. I hate Ebony too so I helped thee.'' He said.

''But why couldn't I kill her?''

''This universe was created to solely revolve around her. That's why thou can't kill her. In fact no one can.''

''Can you help me kill her and get back my wand?'' Luna asked.

''I cannot help you directly. But maybe if thou were to somehow make Satan kill her, thou might succeed.  
>After all, her powers derive from him. The mirror she used to summon him is in her room. Tis all I can say.''<p>

''Thanks, Voldie. That helped a lot.'' Luna stood up and removed all the dirt from herself. This was not going to be easy.

END of chapter 10 


	11. Intermission

Dobby and Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting in their comfy chairs in the dark living room reading and smoking pot. The only thing that illuminated them was the fireplace.

''I can't believe we reached 10 chapters. Marvelous!'' Lockhart remarked.

''*puff* Whatever, man! Peace and Love, man. Peace and love! *puff*'' Dobby said while high as a hippie.

''I think you've had to much pot, Dobby. Maybe you should stop.''

''Fuck you, man! I know when I've had enough. Peace and Love.''

''I'll show you some love, you bloody elf.'' Gilderoy said while slipping some sleep potion in Dobby's bong while he wasn't looking.

Dobby smoked the pot and fell asleep.

''Prepare your anus!'' said Lockheart while unbuckling his pants.

FIN 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Poster Arrow

''Take this!'' Voldemort said and gave Luna his broom.

Luna thanked him and got on the broom. She flew off at 200 mph towards this universe's Hogwarts. She was determined to stop Ebony once and for all. As she flew she crashed into a vulture which exploded into blood and guts all over here. Luna just removed all the viscera from her with a cold expression. This shit was getting serious!

She finally reached Hogwarts and tried to stop the broom, only to realise that her pure unsatturated rage had made her too fast to stop. She tried to stop, but she crashed through the window of one of the towers.  
>Inside the shocked class of prof. Trelawney watched as an unknown girl crashed throught the window,<br>spilling glass all over the floor. Some of the glass managed to vitaly stab and kill a few students.

''You look kawaii, girl. Where'd you get that robe. But you gotta die! Very sorry about that, just Ebony's orders.'' Trelawney said and used her huge ass slingshot to throw a crystal ball at Luna

She missed and hit satanic poser Hargrid in the face breaking his nose in pieces.

''MY NOSE!''He yelled crying

''Walk it off, you baby!'' The weaboo prophet said ''END OF RINE, RUNA!'' She drew her wand and tried to hit Luna with a spell, but Luna dodged.

''Stupify Circumferentia!'' Luna yelled and a sphere emerged from her and started to expand until it engulfed everyone in the room stuning them. She then ran off. She had no time foe this. The sooner she would get rid of Ebony's powers, the better.

Luna was running across the corridors as angry satanic slytherins were chasing her. Many of the students who were walking around the hall wondered what the hell was happening. She reached a clearing, but she realised that she was being swarmed by Ebony's people from all sides. Since Ebony had taken her wand she couldn't do anything. All Luna had left was Voldemort's broom. She looked at the broom with partial desperation, but just as she was going to lauch herself at them to attack with the broom, she saw something glittering slightly because of the light reflecting on it.

It was a small flask, which contained some Draught of Living Death. She quickly picked up the flask.  
>On it a small note was attached, which said ''Just in case, Luna.''. Voldemort had thought of everything.<p>

Luna threw the flask at the ground, breaking the glass. Black and green skull shaped mist emerged out of it as it engulfed some of the people after Luna instantly putting them to sleep. The rest stepped back to protect themselves.

''Wait a minute if I can't kill Ebony, why didn't I just use this on her? Nah...that would have been too simple.'' She said to herself quietly and then ran off, taking advantage of the locomotion.

Luna went directly to Slytherin tower and searched every room, until she finally found Ebony's room.  
>She entered and saw the mirror. Suddenly she could her the noises of the students closing in on her and checking each and every room for her.<p>

''I've gotta do this quick. Now if I remember my Advanced Demonology and Management class to summon a demon one must draw a blood pentagram, sacrifice something specific that's different for every demon and then say the magic words.'' Luna then took some blood from a bottle nearby and used it to write the pentagram on the mirror.

''Now what do I use for a sacrifice. Fuck if I know what you need to summon Satan.'' She looked around and saw a towel nearby.

''Ebony's black leather and red velvet Marylin Manson towel that has blood and cum stains. I guess it could work.'' She picked up the object and placed it on the pentagram. She then started to say the magic words.

''Spiritus Demonicum Ad Nauseam In Vitro De Jure!'' Luna yelled and at that moment the pentagram exploded burning the towel. Satan was summoned inside the mirror.

''Now to destroy him. He's trapped in the mirror. This should be easy.'' Luna took a knife and shattered the mirror to pieces.

Satan disappeared from the mirror, but something was wrong. Luna felt no major change. Suddenly Satan spoke to her telepathically.

''You think this would destroy me, bitch? All you've done is temporarily send me back to hell and bound me.  
>Ebony is still as immortal as ever. You just weakened her a little. HAHAHAHHA!'' Stan said.<p>

''!'' Luna exclaimed.

''In fact, before you die at the hands of Ebony I shall reveal something to you, because I feel benevolent today. I made Ebony hate you out of jealousy and spite to make her kill you.''

''But, why?''

''Ohh it seems they've arrived. Too bad, you're never know. It's not liked the truth is gonna help you in any way. MUHAHAHAH!'' Satan said and disappered. At this moment the door opened. It was the Ebony and the rest.

''Oh, shit!'' Luna said.

Ebony took out the Darkseid wand and pointed it at Luna. ''Prepare to die, Luna!'' She said and fired a purple beam at Luna. But suddenly a mysterious body threw itself in the fire and was hit instead of Luna. It was Voldemort. Luna gasped.

''I have sacrificed myself to save thee, Luna. You must not loose to Ebony. You are our only hope!''  
>Voldemort said and died.<p>

''Nooooooooooooo! Voldie!'' Luna yelled. ''I shall avenge yooou!''

Luna then picked up Voldemort's corpse and threw it at Ebony. She then took back her Darkseid wand and said:''Teleportio Diagonally!'' She was instantly teleported to Knockturn Alley, which was the most wretched hive of scum and villany, instead of Diagon Alley because she botched the spell, but she was still safer then in satanic Hogwarts.

''Well that failed. What am I gonna do now?'' Luna said sad.

''Maybe we can help.'' A nearby voice said.

It was Morty McFly and his uncle Prof. Brown.

''You? How can you help?'' Luna asked curiously.

''We know about how Ebony wants to get rid of you. I hate her and all of her goffick poserness. She's not really a goth. We can help you with our Time machine car- The DeLorean DMC-12!'' Morty exclaimed proudly.

''We'll go back in time and abort her. Since fetuses aren't technically people, Ebony won't be under Satan's protection and we can stop all of this bullshit.'' Doc Brown explained.

''Well, what are we waiting for?'' Luna asked.

''Weeeeeell, we have a problem. Since this is Ebony's world this time machine runs on Satanism, instead of plutonium extract. That's how we travelled back in time so EBony could date Voldemort in the 80s.''

''LUUUUUNA! In order to get satanism power we must have sex right now to power the DeLorean.'' Doc Brown said.

''So, you're gonna rape me now?'' Luna said not overjoyed at the prospect of being raped yet again.

''No. Rape energy is too unstable and chaotic. We must have consensual sex. That is the only way.'' Brown said.

''Well, if that's the only way. Problem is I'm not attracted to you guys. You're too old, doc. And Morty's not my type.'' Luna explained.

''It's understandable'' Both of them said.

''Luckily, I can remedy this. Libido!'' Luna yelled and cast a spell on herself. Now her libido was high as fuck. ''Let's do this!'' Luna said and started to make out with Doc Brown as she was groping Morty's grotch trough his pants.

The dark wizards and beggers that infested Knockturn alley came closer to watch the ensuing action.  
>The kept making out excitng the nearby crowd into a frenzy of sitcom woohs.<p>

The three then took all of their clothes. Luna then took Morty's dick in her pussy and Doc Brown's senile weiner into her horny mouth and started fucking. At first they fucked slow, but then the speed increased until they were fucking like wild monkeys.

''YEEEES! IT'S WOKING NGAAA~!'' Morty said while cumming inside Luna's pussy and trembling violently like he has Parkinsons. The Satabo-meter(tm) on the car started to fill up, but it still needed more power.

They all stood up to change positions. Luna put her dick in Morty's smelly virgin asshole and started fucking him, making him squeal like a Christmas pig. Meanwhile Doc Brown crawled under the car and shoved the exhaust pipe down his old asshole, streaching it like cheap chinese rubber.

''YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR GLORIOUS FUMES!'' The Proffesor yelled as his rectum was being filled with poisonous gasses.

Luna then positioned Morty on the front part of the car so he can give blowjobs to the windshield wipers like the whore that he was. The people who were watching the sexing were overjoyed. Some were masturbating,  
>others eating magical popcorn and thirds were video-taping the whole thing to leak it online as clumsily as Nickelodeon leaked Legend of Korra.<p>

The DeLorean was steadily building energy, which made the car roar and scream as it inflated Doc Bronw like a baloon, filled with pollution.

''Save me, Luna!'' Doc Brown yelled.

Luna used her magic to shoot through him, which pierced him and made him fly around like a poped baloon until he landed dick first in Luna's ass. She jumped almost skewering Morty in place. The seismic rumble,  
>which was generated from this made the three of them fly back at the audience, cumming all over in a shower of black polluted cum from Doc Brown's ass.<p>

The cum shower gave the DeLorean enough power to be able to travel back in time, which made the car violently fart into a gas cloud of pure toxicity which engulfed the sun ushering a second Ice Age.

The three got up and put their clothes on and entered the car. The Doc sat on the driver seat, but Luna quickly pushed him aside so she could drive.

''Luna, remeber to put your seatbelt.'' He warned.

''Where we're going we don't need seatbelts!'' She yelled and stepped on the gas.

The DeLorean zoomed forward as Morty set the correct date they would go to. As the car was gathering speed Luna disregarded safety and drove through hundreds of beggers, ducks, dark wizards, witches and pointless cameos killing them instantly in a burst of bloody carnage and rollercoster-esque cheer.

The car started to glow in goffing red lightning as it disappeared into the past.

END of chapter 11 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Battle with the Death Eater

Red sparks flew in all directions as the DeLorean materialized into the past. The door open and Doc Brown, Luna and Morty got out of the car. They were in front of ''St.  
>Satan's Hospital'' in a Northern Kentucky.<p>

''Where are we?'' Luna aksed curiously.

''This is the hospital, where Ebony's mother is currently in labor. We must quickly seize the birth sequence or else all is lost.'' Doc Brown excalimed. His eyes trembled as dark cloud gatheredm around the sun signifying the soon to happen birth of the Mary Sue.

''Couldn't you have brought us earlier in time? What if she's already giving birth or something.'' Morty McFly protested.

''No. I couldn't have because this is all of the satanic juice the DeLorean got. But don't worry, we are going to succeed. Now into the hiopital quick!''

The three charged into the hospital rapidly. As they puched open the door quick, they went to the front desk, where the head nurse was giving herself a pedicure, while watching a documentary about pinecones.

''May I help you?'' The blond nurse said sarcastically.

''Quick! In which room is Missis Ravenway?'' Doc Brown said, while panting like a rhinosaurus in heat.

''And who might you be? Her taxydermist?'' The nurse replied.

''It doesn't matter. We must find her ASAP.''

''I'm sorry, but I can't give you her room number, unless you're a relative or friend. And frankly you don't look goffic enough to be one of those, do you?''

''Just give me the fucking room number! The fate of the world hangs in our hans'' Doc Brown said, while grabbing the nurse's uniform.

''Let me, doc.'' Morty said and took out a 5 dollar bill from his brown leather Naruto styled wallet. ''Maybe this can convince you otherwise, my dear lady.'' He said while waving the forementioned piece of dosh in her face.

''Who do you think you are, young man? Trying to bribe a hospital? I'll call the police.'' The Nurse warned and picked up a nearby Garfield telephone's handle.

''Please, don't!''

''Oh for fucks sake!'' Luna said and drew her wand. She then held it like a gun and pointed it towards the nurse's middle mediastinum. ''This is a stuck up, bitch. Give me all of your money and tell me in what room is Ravenway. Now!''

''You can't be seriosu...'' The nurse exclaimed.

''Try me!'' Luna said all badassy like fucking Horeisho from CSI:Miami.

The nurse quietly opened the hospital safe, without anyone seeing her and took out the hospital piggy back and gave it Luna.

''Much Oblidged. Now which room is it.'' Luna said, while hiding the overinflated with currency piggy bank in her pants, making her seem like she had a boner.

Suddenly the nurse punched Luna and made her fell on ground. Luna got up and started to charge her spell by doing intelligence checks. Luna then realised that the nurse looked liked she knowed her from somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger or toe on it. Suddenly Luna realised who the nurse was.

''You're that demon dick thing that raped my in the hospital 6 chapters ago.'' Luna yelled.

The nurse removed her disguise and transformed into her true form. It was indeed the dick demon the hed raped her so long ago. All of the people in the hospital started panicking and running about. Babies flew in the air, patients vomited and piss soiled pants everywhere. Anarchy reigned supreme yet again.

''Miss me, Luna. I'm here to make sure you don't stop the birth of Ebony. Don't be foooled I am much stronger than I was before, so you don't stand a chance, even with the Darkseid wand.''

''We'll see that.'' Luna said and shooted a huge pink and blue globule of pure magical energy at the penis demon. The demon used its dick fingered hand to absorb the attack and then stated to charge its own attack. It used both of its hands to charge a huge ball of pure stanic semen, which glowed with a faint but nonetheless terifying pale orange light of evilness.

''Splitting Cum Wave!'' The demon yelled and it shot a huge kamehameha-esque wave of cum at Luna at the supersonic speeds.

''Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!'' Luna exclaimed and then was hit by the huge wave of come and flew backwards at a huge velocity as she broke wall after wall with her body for three rooms until she landed on the lap of a pedophile, who was looking at lolicon pornography. Luna got up and punched the pedophile, because that's the american way and went back into the lobby to confront the demon once more.

The Demon shifted its attention towards Morty. ''You're mine!'' It said and shoved its middle dick finger deep into Morty's larynx, choking him to death.

''MOOORTY!'' The professor yelled in rage and torment as he jumped the peripheral demon on his back and bits off its dick finger, making blood and cum spray everywhere in huge quantities. Luna then used the Drakseid wand to summon a level 16 gargoyle/cockatrice/hydra hybrid to fight for her. The demon gasped.

The hybrid bit the demon's leg with its enormous snakey tendrils and petrified the leg of the the demon. But the demon released a spherical explosion of cum, which neutralized the partial petrification. The gargoyle then flew at the dick demon aiming to punch it, but it quickly got punched back in the pelvis. Doc Brown took this punching as a distraction and used a nearby sthethoscope to scream loudly MORTY into the demon's years temporarily paralyzing it.

''Ouch!'' The demon held it head in pain as it strated to teether around, because its vestibular system was going haywire.

Then Luna, Doc Brown and the Gargoyle/Cocatrix/Hydra hybrid all did a conjointed attack at the demon with their magic and might and killed the demon once an for all.  
>Luna then burned the cadaver with Inflamatio Incedionis, which was a more powerful version of Incendio using the Darkseid wand's powers. After the fight had finished.<br>Doc Brown layed on the filthy and dust mite infected floor and started to cry for Morty. Luna unsummoned her summon to conserve her mana point.

''We lost Morty, Luna. He was the love of my life.''

''I'm sorry, Doc. But Morty's life wasn't in vain. Look he found the room in which Ebony's mother is going to give birth to Ebony.'' Luna point at Moty.

On his hand a number was written in magic marker. The number said 666.

''Quick we must go, before it's too late.'' And they went

A MINUTE LATER.

Luna and Doc Brown had arrived at the 6th floor of the hospital at room 666. They enter. Inside was Ebony's mother: Nigra Dark'ness Dementia Ravenway who was pepermint with Ebony and was in deep convulsions and contraction. She puffed and huffed as the baby was going to begin exiting her womb and she was going to give birth her any second.

Luna zapped the doctor and nurse who were going to carry out the labor. She then looked at the 360 lbs. fat woman who smelled like nachos and stale Budweiser. Doc Brown gave Luna a portable abortion coat hanger to perform the abortion. Luna then aproached the woman in labor and just as she was going to abort the baby she was stopped by a arm. It was Lucuis Malfoy.

''I don't think so, Luna.'' He said and smacked Luna against the forehead with his dashing pimp cane.

''Adhesio!'' He yelled and green gunk emerged out of his wand, which acted like glue and made Luna stick to the wall unable to move. She was powerless.

''I know why you're here, Luna. And frankly you're quite stupid, thinking you can stop Ebony from being born. Now you shall witness the birth of Ebony!'' Lucius yelled.

Doc Brown lunged at Lucius damaging his liver, but Lucius retaliated vioelently throwing the aging doctor at the wall. Doc Brown was now unconcious. The Malfoy patriarch then proceeded to unbuckle his pants, making his trousers and boxers drop until his 7 inch cock was visible. He then shoved his pale death eater cock deep inside Luna's tight cunt. Luna tried to reach the Darkseid wand using her hand, but Lucius constraned the arm as he kept fucking the blond Ravneclaw.

Lucius then took out a small canister of Bourbon and poured the alcoholic beverage all over Luna's dick as she got an erection. Lucuis then took out a portable Slytherin dick squeezing contraption and started squeezing Luna's dick fiendishly between two of the spiked cylinders.

''MUHAHAAHHAHAHAH!'' He laughed as he was torture fucking Luna evily. Meanwhile Ebony's mother was starting to give birth. She groaned in pain as the baby marked by Satan ws starting to emerge from the mother's bloated cervix.

''I don't have any time for this. I have to escape this guy and kill bony before its too late.'' Luna thought to herself and then quickly said.''Lucius, behind you!''

''Like I'm gonna fall for that.'' He kept fucking her pussy.

''No, really turn around.''

''Nice try, Luna. But a member of the Malfoy family like me can't fall for a trick this plebian. I'm too sm-'' Lucius was hit on the head by Doc Brown with a peace of priceless ancient egyptian potery, which coincedentally was lying around.

He then fred Luna with his Swiss army knife. Luna took out the Darkseid wand and used it cast a partial paralysis spell on Lucius. She then put his dick in the dick squeeze machine and set it on overdrive. Lucius screamed in pain, agony and arousal as his dick was being destroyed by the machine. She then took the coat hanger and approached Ebony's mothra, readying to do the deed. But she couldn't. Aborting was too much for her.

''Do it, Luna! Abort Ebony before it's too late.'' Doc Brown ordered.

''I cannot! This is too much for me.'' Luna proclaimed.

''What do you mean?''

''Killing a person is one thing, but killing a baby. It's juts too much. I can't.'' Luna leaned her head downwards all depresed.

''I'll do it then. Gimme the coat hanger. I've aborted more cow babies than you have hipster fans, my dear Luna.'' Doc Brown said and took the magic aborting coat hanger.  
>He then approached the women in labor, but then in horror he realized she was dead and the baby was born.<p>

''Quick we must kill the satanic spawn!'' Brown yelled and stabbed the helpless baby with the caot hanger. It was dead. ''Phew, I'm releaved.'' But then the babby's eyes started glowing in red hot ultraviolet and it started to levitate as it wraped it's umbelical cord. The baby then started to talk with a demonic gruff voice. It was Satan him self.

''You may have killed Ebony, but part of my power was still transfered into her body. Therefore I can now channel this fetus's corpse as an Avatar. Prepare to die!'' Satan said.

The baby used its zappy eyes to fire lazers at Luna and Dan Brown. Luna parried her lazer, but the lazer aimed for the Doc, hit his lab coat and set it on fire. He threw the coat at the possesed baby copse in ball form in order to make it catch fire, but it just burned the clothe. Satan then punched Doc Brown with his baby arm, which was actually stronger that it seems. Brown crashes into the wall. It then used its umbelical cord to start choking Luna. Luna struggled but then grabbed the cord herself and started to spin the baby and threw it into a wall splatering Wharton's Jelly all over then clean white walls. The baby jumped at Luna and bit her arm with its huge teeth.

''AAAH!'' Luna threw the baby in the feces collection bowl. The baby climbed out of there, covered in manure and attacked her again just as Doc bRown was getting up. Luna took out the Darkseid wand and then said Avada Kedavra as a green light emerged from her wand. She knew that if she kills the Avatar of something magically she would kill the beign itself. But Satan started chanting in a demonic language, which conjured bloody red goffic pentagrams, runes and shit, which covered the baby and as Luna hit him with the spell it dropped dead.

''Yes. I killed him and I killed Ebony. Finally.''. But Luna wasn't feeling well. She feel on her knees.

''Luna what's wrong.'' Doc Brown was concened.

''I don't know. I feel weird, like I'm dieing.''

''You are dieing Luna. Before you hit me with the killing curse, I cast a legendary ancient demonic anti-curse curse on my self, which transfers part of the killing power back to the caster. Since I'm Satan I survived half of the curse, however half of the curse is still enough to kill a pesky human auch you. You dead!''

Luna fel on the ground, the darkseid wand falling from he rhand. She was dead.

''NOOO!'' Doc Brown yelled, while shaking Luna's corpse, but to no avail. She was dead.

END of chapter 12 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hell and Dime

Luna was awoken by the intense heat of a nearby flame of hundreds of Fahrenheights. She opened her eyes only to find herself chained to a huge slab of rock. Flames and shades of red illuminated all around her. She was in hell.

Luna struggled to free herself from the chains, but found herself quite unable to do so. She was helpless.

''Where am I?'' She scremed.

''Oh, she's finally awaken. How nice.'' One of the nearby demons who was playing blackjack with other demons said. ''You're in Hell. Where did you think you were? Candyland?  
>Ha ha!'' He laughed diabolically (get it?) (I used laughed, which makes it look redundant.)<p>

''Let me go!'' Luna ordered.

''Like I'm that stupid. This is going to be your punishment for trying to counter act Lord Satan's plans.'' The demon took out a huge 9 foot long whip made out of bones and vertebrae. He then proceeded to whip her violently. Luna grunted and moved away in pain, but before the pain could recede he whiped her again. The demon very well knew she was dead now and had lost the Darkseid wand.

The demon then whiped her once more, this time hard enough to make her wound herself. She looked ta the bleeding wound on her and saw how it immediately regenarated. In this plane she was imortal and her torment would continue forever. Luna pouted. The whipping continued for a few hours.

''Hey will any of you guys replace me. I'm getting kinda tired. Plus I wanna finish my blackjack game.'' The demon said tired.

''Just wait a minute for us to finish our game so you can join.'' The other demons said.

''Wow! The sure are excluding you from the fun.'' Luna whispered.

''What?''

''Oh, it just looks like they don't want you to play or purpose or something. I guess they don't like you.''

''But why wouldn't they like me? I'm just as evil as them plus I play me some mean blackjack.'' The demon said somewhat beign saddened by his exclusion.

''I think that's the reason they hate you. You beat them at blackjack constantly and win all of their money.'' Luna said smugly.

''That's their fault for sucking. I'll show them.''

''That's a great idea. You're a demon. SHow some chaos!''

The demon who had just been torturing Luna walked up to the rest who were playing blackjack on one of the boiling rocks and said:

''The exclusion of myself is about to end. You'll pay!''

''What the fuck are you talking about?'' The demon card dealer said, but before he could continue a huge flamming punch hit him in the nose causing his nose cavity to cave in onto his mouth. He fell deader than a Detroit hooker. A huge demonic fight errupted with kicks, punches, fireballs and ninjutsu everywhere. Fights like these were common in hell, so this did not create any unwanted attention. One of the fireballs flew backwards and fried one of the chins holding Luna down. Luna began to try removing the rest so she could escape. But the demon who started to fight turned around and saw her escape. Awkward silence filled the room.

''I can help you, you know.'' Luna said.

''Good idea!'' The demon siad and melted the rest of the chains from LUna. Luna stepped on the warm geothermal ground and streched out her arms and legs, which made her bones pop like popcorn. Luna then turned to the demon who freed her, took out her regular wand and glacioed the guy into a frozen demonic popsickle, which she then broke with her bitchin karate skills. The rest of the angry demons turned towards her and pointed at her. It was on!

Two of them rushed at her one aiming to punch off her face and the other her legs, but she managed to light jump making both of them miss. She then grabbed the arm above and the arm below her and used he magically enchanted strenght to throw both of them in opposite directions. One of the demons fell into a lava lake and died and the other's punch flew right threw one of the other demons's abdomen shattering all the organs contained there and making that demon die in a fountain of failing organ vomit and blood.

There were three demons left now from the begging posse.

''I have no time for this.'' Luna said. ''Incapsulato!'' She yelled and incapsulated the rest of the demons into a huge ice capsule. She then saw a rocky road and started to run on it. She saw a small sign that pointed north and said that Satan's throne room was there. She went that way.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Luna arrived in front of the demon head shaped tunnel which led to Satan's room. It was guarded by 2 red demons in silver and alluminum (FUCK YEAH, AMERICA!) armour.

Luna transmogrified herself into aother demon and said to the guards: ''Boys, there's a rape orgy over by the sulphur pit. Wanna join?''

''Do we ever?'' One of the guards said.  
>''But we have to guard it here.'' The other said.<p>

''Don't be such a killjoy. I'm going.''

''Oh ok. I'll come too. You coming?'' The second demon guard said to Luna in disguise.

''Err... I have to tell the other guys.'' She said.

''Ok. But be quick about it. Cuz there might not be enough ass left for you.''

''Don't worry.''

The demons guards disappered from sight. Luna then removed her disguise and entered the tunnel that led to Satan. She was ready for the final confrontation. She drew her wand and cast deffensively wards and shit to protect herself, but when she entered the room she saw that it empty to her surprise. The gigantic throne was vacant and there was noone in the room. Well save for a man with a huge afro who was chained to the wall. Luna approached him. The man looked at her and said:'' Who are you? Are you here to rescue me?''

''Why are you here? And where's Satan? I've got a score to settle with him.'' Luna said with spite.

''Just free me and I'll tell you everything.''

She did so.

''So why were you here in the first place?''

''See I'm kinda special. I know way too much and that's why I'm kept prisoner here so I don't tell the rest of the denizens of hell the truth.''

''What truth?'' Luna was curious.

''Satan is not a demon. Nor are the rest of these demons here. Demons don't really exist.'' The man mumbled.

''What?''

''All those mythological beigns and such you've heard about and seen. They are not real. They are actually aliens!''

''Wait the minute. I know who you are. You're that crazy guy on History Channel who keeps saying everything is actually aliens. Giorgio Tsoukalos's your name, right.''

''Correct.'' Giorgio said.

''You can't really think I'd believe you. This is too stupid to make sense.''

''Well, if it wasn't true. Why would Satan keep me prisoner here?''

''There must be a logical explanation for all of this shit.''

''There is. ALIENS! All angels, demons, monsters, gods and such are all aliens. They have all permanently implanted themselves into human memory by forcing us to worship them as gods. In fact magic is actually nano-machines. All wizard are actually part alien. The reason they've tried to get rid of you is because you are purely half-alien.  
>Your mother was an alien traitor and your father an alien fucker, hence the name Xenophilius. They together got together to make the ultimate hybrid. One with enough potential to end all thia lien tyranny. This was you! That's why all of this is happening.''<p>

''No this is too much.'' Luna said.

''I have proof.'' Giorgio then took out a tv and showed her direct feed from heaven. There all the gods from all mythologies were there and were drinking and partying.  
>''Heaven is actually their main spaceship and its invisible and hovers just below the moon in order to monitor us.''<p>

''No.'' Luna fell to the ground. All of this was too much.

''Sooner or later you're going to have to except this.''

''I know. Then I shall avenge my people from the cruel opressors.'' Luna declared. ''Now tell me how do I escape from Hell.''

''Well, we're not actually dead. Hell is just an interdimensional prison hidden within a tesseract. So all we need is a way to teleport out. Sadly your magic is too weak to waork here.''

''Dammit! And if I only had the Darkseid wand with me.''

''I think there's anoter way out. Satan's genie.''

''What?'' Luna was flustered.

''Satan has a genie in a lamp next to his throne. It's a powerfull interdimensional fiend that grants wishes. Just ask it to teleport you back to earth.''

Luna moved up to the throne and picked up the genie lamp. She then started to stroke it which made the genie appear from the lamp. It was unlike any genie ever. As this was a bizzare hipster genie. The genie was 7 feet tall, muscular and with a douchebag-esque greyish brown tan. The genie wore a pink-brown turban, big brown hipster scarf which covered his neck and mouth, those small black glasses Morpheus wore in The Matrix, a hipster necklace of an obscure band nobody's ever heard of, sandals (no socks) and a black thong.

The genie said:''Who dares disturb my slumber!''

''It's me. Now grant me 3 wishes.'' Luna said.

''And why should I do that and not go back in my lamp and listen to post-psychedelic industrial retro hip-hop metal?''

''Because you're a genie. I freed you from the lamp. You have to give me 3 wishes.''

''Well, ok. But I'm not a regualr genie. Oh no! I'll ask for something in return.''

''What is it?''

''Sex.'' The genie said evily.

''Let's just get this over with.'' Luna said and started to unbuckle her shirt revealing her bra fulled with aching breasts.

Luna crouched and moved next to the genie. She took off his thong and started to give the genie a blowjob. The genie moaned as Luna deep throated his huge 8 inch dick.  
>Luna made slurping sounds like a complete whore. The genie started to mouth fuck her at full speed and came a few litres of genie jizz in her mouth. Luna was rather disappointed that he came this fast. This was too fast for a genie.<p>

Luna then took all of her clothes off, revealing her erection. The genie was impressed. He then bent her over and started to fuck her pussy. The genie trust at full strenght and with the roaring charisma of Niagra falls and the speed of Sonic the hedgehog. His huge dick impailed Luna hard and long, rubbing her clit and managing to hit her prostate through her vagina walls, which gave her immense pleasure.

Though Luna felt this kinda as a chore to get the wishes she actually started to enjoy being fucked by the genie. It was better than most sex she'd been through.

The hipster genie was closing to orgasm and so was Luna. The genie started to wiggle around his dick in her vagina like a gummy worm in a cement mixer. It started to tickle Luna, which made her partially get a seizure which aroused the genie even further. He then came a huge load of arabian spunk in her meat purse, which made her spin around in 180 percent so she faced him and her dick came all over him, covering his hipster scarf and glasses in sticky futa cum.

''What the hell?'' The genie was angry his obscure memorabilia was covered in semen.

''Just give me the wishes.''

''Oh, right. What's your wish, master?''

''I just wanna get outta her and go back to earth safe and sound.''

''Luna, before you go I must warn you. Magic doesn't work in heaven. You can't possibly beat all of them.'' Giorgio Tsukalos said.

''Don't worry. I'll think of a way.'' Luna said.

''And your other two wishes.'' The hipster genie interupted

''I want you to grow a giant 14 metre tentacle dick and use it to rape all of the demons here as revenge for all of the shit I've been through up until now.''

''Can do!"' The genie said and that happened. Luna then disappeared into a puff of riff-raff and smoke. She appeared in Hogwarts. There was a lot of junk flying around and chaos everywhere. All of her friends Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore were there and they all looked concerned.

''LUNA!'' They all yelled happily. (See, I told you I'd write them back into the story.)

''What happened here?'' Luna asked.

''A lot of shit happened. It's full scale war going on. All mythological creatures are going ape shit and some asshole has the Darkseid wand and is using it for his own evil deeds.'' Harry said.

''No time. I've got a score to settle for all the bullshit, all the misery, all the rape and all the suffering we've been through. IT'S TIME FOR FUCKING PAYBACK! And you're helping me.''

''Where are we going, Luna?'' Hermione asked.

''We're going full on Deicide, bitch!''

END of chapter 13 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Rage Against the Heavens

A group of beggers and clochards were lying outside a ammonition store in New Orleans and wiggling in their own filth and misery. Suddenly a bouncing cadillac that was blastic hip-hop loud a fuck on the speakers stopped and initiated a drive by, killing all of the innocent beggars with magic. It was Luna and the crew. After they killed the beggars they went out of the car and walk badassedly towards the gun store, all wearing cool shades.

''Hey, Luna. You sure the Ministry of Magic won't mind if we killed these innocent muggles?'' Ron asked.

''Nah. These are dire times. We live in. We must do this.'' Luna said, while clenching her fist like badass.

''But why this gun store exactly?'' Harry said.

''The owner ows me.''

The group walked into the store and approached the bulletproof glass. The guy behind the conter said with a bored and non-chalant voce ''Can I help you?''

''It's me old man. Don't you recognise me?''

''You sound familliar.''

''It's me, old timer.''

''Luna? Oh sweet Lord, Luna. It's you! It's fucking you! I thought you were killed by that giant squid.''

''You forget my tenacity.''

''I do. Ido.''

''Who's this, Luna?'' The rest asked curiously.

''oH, YEAH! Allow me to introduce you guys to and old friend of my dad. Meet Igor Stravinski, not to be confused with the other Stravinski. This one invented many weapons.  
>Such as the magical AK-47 that shoots magic bullets and shit. Anyway he's gonna supply us with the weapons.''<p>

''Well, I will providing you have the money.''

''WHY YOU?!'' Harry juped like a raging beast to attack Stravinski, but Hermione held him back.

''You see I spend a lot of my own funds making weapons for this moment. After all, Xenophillius warned me. And I have a mortage to pay and my wife has cancer and..'' Igor started tried holding back his tears as hard as possible, but he could not stop them from streaming down his face.

''What a guilt trip.'' Draco remarked.

''Anyway, like it or not we gotta pay. And I have the money.'' Luna handed a check for 1.6 billion dollars.

''Wo, were'd you get this much moneY?'' They asked.

''I sold Luna's girls. Every single one.''

''But Luna! That was your buisiness. Your whole life. That chain of whore houses defined you.''

''It did, but I had to do it to get the cash. Luckily Voldemort was nice enough to buy it. Fuck if I know what he's gonna use it for.''

Igor examined the check and said: ''Looks authentic to me. Follow me to the basement.'' And they did.

They walked down the dark as fuck stairs, stepping on skeletons, bats and other spooky shit, until they reached the fabled basement. Stravinski turned the lights on.  
>As the room illuminated, Luna, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened as they saw the gigantic assortement of weapons that lined the walls of the basement.<p>

''These are all yours.'' Igor said.

''We still need to find a way to enter their Heavenly spaceship.'' Hermione said.

''Dumbledore might know. He's into that new age shit.''

''You do know that this is all a conspiracy. How could he know?''

''I have a feeling of plot convinience that he might just know what we want.''

BACK AT HOGWARTS

The group enter Hogbot, which was parked outside the city. Inside they went towards Dumbledore's office. As they opened the door they saw Dumbledore jacking off completely naked to hardcore gay porn, while listening to Captain Jack. They looked at him rather bewildered, but he didn't seem to notice him.

''HEY OLD FART! STOP FAPPING AT PAY ATTENTION TO US!'' Luna yelled out.

The shock of the yelling made Dumbledore cum and splatter his old semen all over Ron's face much to his disgust. Ron fell on the ground and started to vomit. Dumbledore then covered himself in his beard, while screaming like woman which was seen naked. Later after he put on his robe, they all started to converse.

''Well, going to heaven is pretty difficult. The simple way would just be to die, but you'd all go to Hell, since the Gods/Aliens know you're conspiring against them.  
>I do think I have a book that talked about a way to get to Heaven. Lemme just find it.'' Dumbledore started to browse his book closet. He evnetually found it and said:<br>''There it is.'' But suddenly something bit his hand. It was...the Sorting hat.

''I won't let you stop my masters!'' Yelled the Sorting hat and started gnawing at Dumbledore's pancreas. Luna jumped and shot a Repulso spell at the Sorting hat forcing it against the wall. The entire group then incedioed the hat, but it was too late. Dubledore layed dead in a pool of blood and pancreatic juices.

''We have no time to mourn him.'' Luna said and dramatically closed the dead headmaster's eyes. She then picked up the book and started reading. She then found the passage she was looking for.

''So apparently this all knowing sage that lives God knows where in Tibet knows how to achieve enlightenment and going to heaven and stuff.''

''But how will we find him, Luna?''

''Well, we'll just have to try.''

''I actually have a scrying spell that could help.'' Ginny proposed.

''Wow! Someone actually payed atention during Divination class. Anyway let's find him.''

Using Ginny's scrying spell they managed to locate the sage deep in the Himalayas. After travelling for what seemed months they finally reached the guy. He was sitting on rock in a small clearing with grass and shit. He was so smelly his stink was visible and had killed most of the local fauna. His breath alone could probably melt a panzer tank and his armpits were mini-Holocaust on themselves. He was seemingly meditating in complete silence. Luna approached him slowly.

''Stop, child. I know why you are here.'' The sage started talking slowly with a cranky voice.

''You do.''

''Yes. Going to heaven to stop the conspiracy is an admirable, but nearly impossible task. The trip there itself is gonna be hard.''

''How hard can it be? It's just enlightenement we gotta reach.'' Harry boasted.

''You all must achieve it through defeating your weak sides. Only by shedding them you can chieve enlightenement and reach heaven.''

''So we gotta fight our clones again. Bravo!'' Ron clapped.

''No you have to fight representations of your weak traits. To do so close your eyes and start meditating, while thinking about your own weaknesses and flaws. Eventually you'll summon them.''

Luna, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Hemrione and Draco closed their eyes and started to meditate on their flaws. Before they realised it they had materialised them.

''Note that you will have to face each othger's respective weaknessess by yourself. Don't worry they won't interfere in the battles of the others. NOW FIGHT!'' The Guru roared.

And before they knew it they had to fight. Luna was up against the representation of her recklessness. It looked exactly like her, except it had blue skin and acted like a retard. Harry was up against his doubt shaped like two floating breasts sandwiching a small sad harry with a limp dick. Ron was up against a hyper badass body builder version of him, basically Ron in Zyzz form. Ginny had to fight a more sexy succubus version of her with larger breasts and a dick. Hermione's weakness was in the shape of her muggle parents and Draco had to fight a melting blob of wasted ideas and cowardice.

Luna jumped at her weak side, but the other Luna quickly dodged and then crane kicked her. She then sprouted tentacles and started to tentacle fuck Luna's ass and pussy.  
>Luna moaned while trying to resist herself, but this was too dificult for her. The tentacles went deeper and deeper intensifying her orgasm. The blue Luna then started to violently mouth fuck her.<p>

The tits aproached Harry and started to rub against his skin, while singing a camp song. Harry was over joyed, but then he realised, the tits were shrieking his dick.  
>His size decreased by 1 inch. ''I have to stop this before it's too late. But the tits quickly made his flesh sink into their marshmellow forms, while emasculated midget harry was pulling on his dick, desperately trying to enlarge it and counteract the tits's dick shrinking ray.<p>

The badass Ron, just punched regular Ron and he fell on the ground bleeding and unconcious. He then slapped his ass and started to violently anal violate him. This woke him up, only to put him back to sleep again. Meanwhile, the succubus Ginny was tittficking Ginny's rather pathetic A cup breast and laughing ''How does it feel to know you were never have big tits like me. Muhahahah!'' She laughed.

Hermione's parents aproached her closely. ''Come, daughter! Give us a hug. We missed you.'' The armes were opened for a gentle hug. Hermione however felt something was wrong and slowly stepped back. ''No! Get away from me.'' She said scared.

''But, it's us. We 've missed you a lot.''

Draco was being dragged into the goo as his entire body was stimulated by the lies he had perputrated in his life. He came and started crying.

The Sage just sat there and meditated. He then broke his concentration for a while to say:''Pfft! I knew it! You all suck. Kids these days have no spirit. You'll die from ectasy here.''

''Oh no you don't!'' Luna yelled out. The sage had inadvertantly made her angry. A very bad mistake. Luna charged all of her anger and spite energy into her perpendicular wand and shot out a huge beam of pure light. The light killed blue Luna and shot the sage through the heart. He fell on the ground and his corpse exploded into a billion different pieces, which fell on some tibetan kids who were playing in the mountain. At the sight of Luna's breavery, the others got inspired a lot and the managed to defeat the respective weaknesses. By defeating all them, the group had become powerfull people and had matured in a way.

''Why did you have to kill him? Now how are we gonna reach the alien spaceship?'' Ron protested angrily.

''That way.'' Luna pointed.

''What way?''

Luna pointed towards a beam of light that lead to the heavens themselves.

''Get the minivan, GinnY! Because it's go time!'' Luna clenched her fist.

END of chapter 14 


End file.
